<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[翻譯] 承認吧，我就是你的罪行 by Ratouin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069462">[翻譯] 承認吧，我就是你的罪行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin'>Ratouin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>藍藍路與司康 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亞瑟柯克蘭在迷宮監獄擔任護士，一個危險罪犯和超能力者服刑的地方，比起在牢房腐爛，這對他而言是個更有尊嚴的刑罰，亞瑟雖然輕視這項工作，但就像其他人一樣，如果能因此得到自由，縱使必須有條件的服從政府，他還是有意願去執行。</p><p>一切都很順利，直到他遇見了阿爾弗雷德。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>藍藍路與司康 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[翻譯] 承認吧，我就是你的罪行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475057">you committed, i'm your crime</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>經典帥米漂亮英，黑吃黑，米有精神異常的現象（雖然沒那麼常規），超喜歡這個米，超愛他，愛死他，讓我死吧（Ｘ<br/>英其實很渣很黑，這兩人真的，啊斯——惡人組合真是太美好了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>如果真要指出一個為政府在迷宮監獄下工作的好處，那就是永遠不會感到沈悶。</p><p>亞瑟愉悅地笑了，他在工作人員的帶領下穿過用水泥和金屬混成的走廊。在這被各類惡棍和危險的超能力者們稱作“家”的監獄裡，他扮演著護士的角色，這當然不是意願使然，但這個“值得驕傲”的社區服務真的十分有趣，遠比他待在窄小牢房的短暫生活還有趣的多。</p><p>在那之前，上頭拿著他家人的安全當藉口，迫使他成為了醫護人員。當一個omega是有好處的，政府單位的人願意相信他們的可操控性和單純。畢竟，哪一個omega會願意與超級惡棍進行團隊合作：行使偷竊強盜的行為，使社會陷入一片混亂？</p><p>答案就是亞瑟科克蘭，但他的監視者們不需要知道這個，他們唯一需要知道的是他的超能力確實遭到了削弱，母親被捕之前一直訓練著他的醫療技能，剩下的秘密就讓亞瑟帶到墳墓裡，或者——他們提前解除這個長達二十多年的服役？</p><p>今天和以往沒什麼不同，新的逮捕案成立，新的病人被帶進了迷宮監獄，一個亞瑟要修補的新身體，儘管超能力者們都聲稱自己是完美的英雄，他們往往把罪犯用的一團糟，而亞瑟就必須去為他們善後，即使受到藥物壓制，亞瑟的意念控制仍然十分出色，再加上他的雙手十分靈巧，能夠完美地完成精緻細膩的工作。</p><p>“就在這裡”，引領他的警衛說，那是一個叫做柯爾肖瑟的Alpha ，對方總是帶著墨鏡，嘴角叼著一根沒有點燃的煙，“試著不要花太久時間，柯克蘭，這個傢伙很危險。”</p><p> </p><p>亞瑟幾乎要笑了出來，“這裡有誰不危險的嗎？”</p><p>他走進了門，忽視肖瑟光明正大盯著自己屁股看的舉動，他在甩上門前甚至沒看後者一眼，男人為此還發出了不滿的噓聲。</p><p>一股氣味環繞著亞瑟的嗅覺，明亮而極具侵略性，幾乎可說是苦澀的味道，充滿著黑巧克力及咖啡的混合，像是什麼沈重的東西壓在了他的肩上。</p><p>他終於看向了他的新病人，心臟差點停止跳動。</p><p>他們沒有見過面，當然，亞瑟與家人負責不同的業務，他從還是孩提時就被放在保護傘下，即使長大後成了家庭成員中最強大的一員，他們也極力讓亞瑟遠離一切會讓他受傷的事物，但他仍然能從人群中認出眼前的男人，僅僅是憑著對方那惡名昭彰的名聲，每個罪犯、每個公民、這世界上的每個人都知道他、都害怕著他，而現在亞瑟單獨與他待在同一個房間，一股恐懼般的顫抖由脊柱盤爬而上。</p><p>儘管如此，他仍然義無反顧地靠近對方，他知道必須完成這個職務，不然就會被當無用的棋子丟棄，何況讓他的監視者知道自己害怕一個罪犯毫無用處。</p><p>躺在銀桌上的Alpha沒有動，他的胸膛緩緩地隨著呼吸起伏。他無疑是英俊的——寬大的肩膀、修長的雙腿，方正的下巴和高聳的鼻樑，金髮十分凌亂，眼鏡整齊的折疊在頭側，他穿著西裝褲，上半身是合身的襯衫，兩條吊帶將他軀體的V字勾勒了出來，領帶鬆垮的繞在他的脖子，衣料上滿是血跡。</p><p>阿爾弗雷德Ｆ·瓊斯，這個國家最為危險的人物之一，而他甚至不是一個超能力者，他僅僅是一個用槍比用嘴還高明的傢伙，他似乎在來到這裡的路途中失去了意識，大多數的人僅是把他看作<strong>殺手</strong><strong>47</strong>，這男人從未刻意隱藏他的名字，對於一個打從出身就無法追蹤的平民，他又何必需要一個秘密身份？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亞瑟停在了桌邊，眼睛很快地掃過了瓊斯的身體以便評估狀態，這個罪犯被皮索固定住了，一條於胸前，兩條分別於雙臂和雙腿，他的髮絲還殘有血跡，在手臂上有一道傷口，看起來沒傷到骨頭，儘管從撕裂的上衣來看，他的胸膛左側有一個十分嚴重的瘀傷——或許他會需要把他的肋骨歸回原處，這任務不難，尤其是他擁有遠端操控的能力。他很快的開始工作，脱掉了瓊斯的襯衫，那些銬住他的繩索有點礙事，但亞瑟辦到了，在衣物底下是一個十分健壯的軀體，上頭傷疤縱橫。</p><p>亞瑟沒有臉紅，但他在攝像頭捕捉不到的地方咬了咬唇，要去否認這個男人的魅力十分困難，瓊斯的外型就像是另一種武器，應該不止一人因此成了被害者，一時的大意讓他們犧牲了性命。亞瑟至少不會如此輕易地掉入陷阱。</p><p>更仔細的檢查後他確認了瓊斯的肋骨沒有斷裂，那裡只有嚴重的瘀青，他頭部的傷口似乎已經結痂了，亞瑟很輕易的就做了處理，反倒是手臂上的傷口比較棘手，雖然沒有在流血，但切口十分深，如果當時沒有即時使用凝血劑，極有可能造成生命危險。</p><p>亞瑟繼續工作，小心翼翼的消毒著傷口，不時朝瓊斯投去目光，男人如同雕像一動也不動，呼吸緩而慢，表情如帶著面具一樣寧靜，他看起來不像個被雇用的變態殺人犯，也不像一個毫無理由崇尚暴力的人。但——這麼說好了，亞瑟畢竟是個omega，他身形纖細、一頭凌亂的淺色金髮和迷人的雀斑，他知道永遠不能以貌取人。</p><p>他專注的縫合瓊斯的傷口，細長的手指快速的在針線中穿梭，優雅的像是刺繡，那是一個嗜好，與幫哥哥們歸位破裂的骨頭、用念力把徹底破壞槍枝一樣，這曾是他與母親在一起的生活娛樂。</p><p>他再一次的瞥向瓊斯，這次，那雙明亮的藍眼睛也看了回來。</p><p>亞瑟沒有過大的反應，畢竟他對此習以為常，但手指的確抖了一下，拉扯的力道對於縫補傷口而言或許過於粗暴了。</p><p>一個十分惡劣的微笑泛上了瓊斯的臉龐，Alpha尖銳的犬齒在燈光下顯露，他的眼裡閃爍著危險的光點。</p><p>“嘿，美人，”他說，對於一個純粹的美國佬而言，那語氣太過溫和，“你看起來真美味。”</p><p> </p><p>瓊斯晦暗不明的音調使亞瑟感到一股與恐懼相似的情緒，他決定置之不理，重新將注意力放回手裡的針頭和手術線，“我不知道你還有吃人的嗜好，瓊斯先生，”語氣平淡冷靜，他拉了拉線頭，用的力道比以往還大力，瓊斯不會知道亞瑟的弱點，沒有人可以，這幾年來從未有過，他在政府官員前上演了一齣精采絕倫的戲碼，所以他們給了他相應的自由。</p><p>亞瑟柯克蘭從來就不是個會被輕易動搖、被恐嚇的Omega。</p><p>瓊斯大笑了起來，身軀因此而震動，皮帶牢牢的將他固定在原處，笑聲停止後他再度看向亞瑟，目光尖銳的有如獵食者。</p><p>亞瑟很少被人當成獵物——幾乎沒有，在這一刻他立刻就知道了，自己十分厭惡這種感覺。</p><p>儘管體內似乎有什麼扭曲的東西被悄悄喚醒了。</p><p>“這很有趣，你很有趣。”瓊斯彎著手指，手腕仍然被黑色皮帶拴著，肌肉在亞瑟指尖下移動，好像傷口不存在似的，“上帝啊，你怎能這麼的可愛。難道每個在這裏的人都能得到這種治療嗎？還是只有我？”</p><p>他點著頭，嘴角的弧度很危險，“我希望只有我，我不喜歡與人分享。”</p><p>亞瑟翻了白眼，“那是件好事，畢竟我不是你的所有物，瓊斯先生。”</p><p>瓊斯從鼻子哼出了氣，“你也還未屬於任何人。”他說，深深吸了一口氣，緩慢而小心，就像是在品嚐亞瑟於空氣散發的氣味分子。他的瞳孔光芒閃動，咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“你沒有被標記過，我敢百分百的打賭，你甚至沒有讓任何一個alpha幹過你。”</p><p>這段話讓亞瑟漲紅了臉頰，他很快的選擇了忽視，只是將最後的縫合工作收了尾，“我想你應該要有自覺，我和其他alpha之間不關你的事。” 英國人嗓音冷冽，責罵出聲。</p><p>這反應卻只讓瓊斯的笑容變得更燦爛，“我會把它當作我的事。”  他拉長了聲音，語句裡帶上了點南部口音，對，他是個變色龍，“你要慶幸這些拘束玩意兒還好好的，甜心，你不會想知道我要對你做什麼——如果我現在就能碰你。”</p><p>他嘶聲說，來自胸腔的聲音低沈、危險，“我會讓你<strong>尖叫</strong>。”</p><p>這個威脅並沒有使亞瑟顫抖，但瓊斯的語句確實讓他停下了動作，儘管瓊斯罪大惡極，但他從來不是強姦犯，他習慣引誘、脅迫、操縱，每個惡棍都會有自己的犯罪模式。</p><p>但世上沒有絕對的事情，如果瓊斯真的有這個機會，他也不會懷疑對方付諸執行的可能性。根據對方的手段，亞瑟知道這個罪犯在殺人時會有自己的小嗜好，尤其當他憤怒時。於是亞瑟後退了半步，將補給品放回了醫療托盤上。</p><p>“你怕我了，這真可愛。” 瓊斯聽起來十分得意，他就是一個藏在傳統alpha外貌下的一個怪物。“你確實該如此，甜心，我很危險。”</p><p> </p><p>亞瑟抬頭看了眼男人，這顯然是個錯誤，瓊斯微笑，目光沿著亞瑟背脊的弧度滑落而下，他還沒有意識到，從對方的角度而言，他這樣的姿態看起來十分“羞澀”。</p><p>他轉過身，整個人倚靠在硬質銀桌旁，“我遇過許多危險的男人。”</p><p>瓊斯的笑容變得瘋狂，“但你從未遇過像我這樣的人。”</p><p>亞瑟抬了抬眉毛，“全部的alpha都像你一樣，自我中心、極度傲慢。” 他雙手環胸，“很會用槍這一點也不會讓你與眾不同。”</p><p> </p><p>“我認為這點改變了許多事”，瓊斯狠狠的盯著他，專注、充滿審視，像是要從裡到外的把亞瑟雕刻而出，這是全新的感覺，令人不安，一種來自脊椎底部的嗡鳴聲，“但這不是讓我如此出色的原因，而這也不是你會怕我的原因，不是嗎，美人？”</p><p>“你是混亂的化身”，亞瑟不帶情緒的說，“而我沒有半點深入你的興趣。”</p><p>瓊斯爆出了一陣大笑，“我很確幸一個治療罪犯的護士不會害怕死亡”，他瞳孔縮了起來，顯然在考慮什麼，然後又是一次大笑。他仰起頭，暴露出喉管的曲線，喉結在吞嚥時上下滾動。</p><p>當他的目光再度落下亞瑟時，那尖銳的好像能刺穿對方的皮膚，“你穿那些護士服會很漂亮，我說的是粉紅色的那種，粉色和你瞳孔顏色很相稱。”</p><p>亞瑟冷笑，“你真的是一個很標準的alpha。”</p><p>瓊斯笑容從未褪去，“紅色會讓你看起來更美好，我打賭如果我割開你的喉嚨，你的叫聲肯定很動聽。”</p><p>這就是瓊斯和那些傳統alpha 們“不同”的特點，亞瑟不會挑明，那畢竟能使對方感到滿足，他眯起了眼睛，小心的將充滿血跡的手套脫了下來，將它們由內而外的翻出去，瓊斯的目光沒有從他身上離開，飢渴的有如一頭野生猛獸。</p><p>亞瑟將手套丟進了垃圾桶，他搓著手，彷彿是要把上頭不存在的髒污清除掉，“我確認過你的傷口了。” 他告訴瓊斯，靠近了一步以便於將托盤上的手術工具排列而開。“除非你還有其他關於醫療相關的問題想跟我確認，今天就到此結束了。”</p><p>他瞪著瓊斯，假如這個男人膽敢質疑亞瑟即時處理傷口的技術，用自以為是的俏皮話去探詢他的解剖學知識，他不會是第一個被綁在亞瑟實驗桌上的Alpha，當然也不是最後一個。</p><p>謝天謝地的是，瓊斯並沒有繼續挑釁他，男人只是笑，這次他的語氣聽起來緩和許多，甚至能說是帶有挑逗意味的，亞瑟無視了竄至背脊的雞皮疙瘩。</p><p>“我的天哪”，瓊斯說，“你真是太好玩了。”他微笑，展露了他一口白亮的牙齒，以及那顆足以咬穿喉嚨的犬齒，“我想我會緩慢地殺死你，讓你乞求我。”他的手指動了動，一道銀光在指尖穿梭，速度過快導致於亞瑟來不及捕捉。或許那是一個戒指？</p><p>“我想，你哭起來肯定很漂亮。”</p><p>這次換亞瑟笑了出來，那表情轉瞬而逝，“如果你想要看我哭，瓊斯先生，我相信你得等上常長的時間。”</p><p>他幾乎已經忘記哭的感覺。</p><p>瓊斯聳了聳肩，盡其可能的在被束縛下做出動作，“可能吧”</p><p>他說，“沒有足夠的證據就別亂下結論，寶貝”</p><p>“你的處境已經提供夠多證據了”，亞瑟推走了托盤上的那些工具，等瓊斯被轉送到戒備森嚴的牢房後就會有人來做清潔，亞瑟的工作已經完成了。</p><p>“你甚至動彈不能，瓊斯先生，你的威脅對我起不了作用。”</p><p>瓊斯笑了出來，“我也知道你會這麼說。”</p><p>然後是金屬穿過柔軟皮革的聲音，心跳沒來由地在耳邊震動，亞瑟很快的轉過身——而本來該在桌上的瓊斯已經壓在他身上，將他困在雙腿之間，手腕也被牢牢桎梏。</p><p> </p><p>瓊斯的笑容帶著一絲狂躁，野性像一團明亮的藍火燃燒在他的瞳孔，他將亞瑟的手腕高舉過頭，幾乎不費吹灰之力地就徹底剝奪了對方的人身自由，他低下頭，落下的髮絲掃過亞瑟鼻尖。</p><p>一種真切的恐慌從五臟六腑湧至喉腔，像苦澀的膽汁，他強迫自己保持鎮靜，沒有忽視瓊斯明顯在觀察著自己的一舉一動，亞瑟與別人玩過太多次這種遊戲了，他知道怎麼不讓對方察覺自己的情緒。他的瞪視犀利，直白的穿透了眼前那笑容張狂地男人，彎曲的手指沒抓住任何東西，心跳劇烈的像一隻走投無路的兔子。</p><p> </p><p>“要為我哭了嗎，美人？”</p><p>“你有種試試，瓊斯。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一種尖銳而危險的光點燃了瓊斯的眼睛，他閃電般的俯下身，將臉頰埋在亞瑟脖頸，尖利的牙齒咬在了亞瑟的脖子與肩膀上，劇烈的疼痛讓身下人悶哼出聲，男人的力道沒有克制，他能感受到傷口的鮮血開始湧出，Omega的本能在瞬間壓制了亞瑟滔天的憤怒——屈服，躺下，把自己交給這個Alpha——但他只是咬緊牙關。</p><p>這狀況只延續了一秒，然後門被打開，武裝警衛衝了進來，槍口底在瓊斯的背部，其中一個吼著要他起身，將雙手放置頭部，緊接著是一連串的咒罵。</p><p>瓊斯的嘴唇從亞瑟的頸部緩緩離開，舌尖輕輕舔舐著傷口，亞瑟眨了眨眼，疼痛伴著酥癢，形成了一種令人無法抗拒的快樂，使他頭皮發麻，視線交會時他瞳孔驟縮，英國人沒有在對方侵略性的目光下退縮，瓊斯被上了手銬，警衛將針筒打進了他的脖頸。藍色的瞳孔開始變得混濁，但瓊斯沒有轉移視線，笑容也從未消失，直到他頭部終於支撐不住地向前傾倒，完全失去了意識。</p><p>有那麼一段時間，亞瑟只是保持著他的動作，然後他站起身，揉著方才被男人緊抓的手腕，他很確信會留下瘀傷。</p><p>“柯克蘭先生！”一個警衛在他面前蹲了下來，是一個年輕的Beta女人，長的十分漂亮，來到這種地方未免可惜，“你還好嗎？”</p><p>亞瑟伸手觸摸著被咬過的傷口，他不允許自己顫抖，蒼白的肌膚沾染了鮮明的紅色，緩慢的沿著指尖滴落而下，刺痛感隨著他的脖子轉動襲來，雖然這無法與他在從事犯罪生活時所受的傷相提並論。</p><p> </p><p>無法平息的怒火和難以忍受的屈辱感在胸腔打滾，“那該死的——胡迪尼混帳。”，他咒罵出聲，冷眼看著瓊斯毫無反抗的被拖出了房間。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>瓊斯給了他一個<strong>佔有性的咬痕，</strong>一個天殺的宣示主權行為，那不是標記——與標記甚至相去甚遠——感謝上帝，但亞瑟仍然能感受到其中遺留的腦內啡，那些信息穿透進了他的肌膚，在血管中流動，隨著心臟的跳動如潮汐漲退，好像他成了言情小說裡那天殺的omega，亞瑟太清楚這個咬痕過於用力——尤其是來自一個力量強大的Alpha——沒有兩個禮拜以上的時間不可能輕易消退。</p><p>該死的混帳，要不是亞瑟的念動能力無法正常運作，瓊斯現在就會變成一團鮮血與內臟混成的肉塊。</p><p>真他媽幸運，政府配給亞瑟的藥物正是為了避免這個狀況發生，畢竟已經玩了兩年的角色扮演，他沒有興趣再被關進牢房一次。</p><p>至少，以現在的狀況判斷，他大概不需要再見到瓊斯了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>三個禮拜過去了，咬痕仍舊沒有完全消退，這段時間亞瑟與瓊斯沒有打過照面，他的上司給了一些關於瓊斯如何逃脫拘束物的想法：巧妙的順走了亞瑟沒有用到的手術刀，快速的解除了手臂和上胸的限制，接下來的步驟似乎就屬於逃脫大師的藝術行為，普通人無法理解。</p><p>小時候亞瑟總喜歡這些逃脫的把戲，結合著一些延伸的魔術戲法，他的母親運用少量的魔術力量，瓊斯不是魔術師，他的天賦與生俱來。</p><p>亞瑟仍然必須進行他的工作，他開始穿著高領上衣，並灑上了omega會用的中性古龍水，以便遮住瓊斯在他身上遺留的氣味。</p><p>一些危險程度較低的囚犯與彼此爆發了肢體衝突，他們並沒有像瓊斯一樣單獨隔離，還有其他的精神問題的超能力者，亞瑟必須一個個地將他們處理完畢。</p><p>他再次見到瓊斯是一個月後的事。</p><p> </p><p>這天一如以往，亞瑟被叫進了迷宮監獄，當然了，他脖子上的皮製項圈逼著他照做，違反只會讓他自己吃苦頭。柯爾肖瑟等在原處並將他護送到了其中一間的醫療室，亞瑟無法看到對方在太陽眼鏡下的瞳孔，但他能感受到對方過於火熱的視線沿著自己的身體來回掃視，露骨地落在筆直的雙腿的和腰部的曲線。亞瑟厭惡的歪了歪嘴角。</p><p>“準備好迎接下一輪了嗎？”肖瑟問，卻沒有等亞瑟回答，只是逕自向前走，過往的經驗讓亞瑟知道，肖瑟對他的興趣還不需要擺在明面上，這是一個典型的Alpha，“最好小心點，柯克蘭。”</p><p>肖瑟鏡片後的眼睛隱藏了一絲笑意，一個他不會洩漏的秘密，亞瑟再次感嘆藥物的壓制讓他無法窺探肖瑟想法，畢竟他有探知對方想法的能力，縱使只是一個短暫的瞬間也足夠了，一直以來亞瑟都討厭事情超出掌控。</p><p>肖瑟的手撫在亞瑟的下背並將他推了進去，這碰觸讓亞瑟猛地轉身，卻發現門已經被對方關上。</p><p>“這不是上次的美人嗎。”</p><p>對於瓊斯的調笑毫無反應，亞瑟知道那裡頭藏著一種被高溫與糖包裹著、鳴鳴響著的東西，具有可怕的危險性。他做了一次短暫、謹慎地吸氣，然後轉向了男人，表情冷漠且充滿距離感。</p><p> </p><p>瓊絲看起來與上次毫無不同，只是這次，他穿了一件淡橘色的囚犯衣——每個在監獄的罪犯都會配置的服裝。他肩膀位置的衣料被撕了下來，以作為綁住他手腕的繩索，這次束縛他的皮帶更多了，甚至還多了金屬手銬和黑色的鐵鍊，亞瑟知道那是具有怪力的罪犯才能享受到的<strong>殊榮</strong>，他也被配置了一個印有Labyrinth字樣的項圈，這個設計大程度的限制住了罪犯的行為：激怒他們、使男人失去行為能力，最後甚至直接致人於死地。</p><p>瓊斯臉上綻放出笑容，“嘿，甜心。”他低聲說，濃濃的南方口音，然後將頭側到了一旁，目光透過眼睫看向亞瑟，這個角度讓他看起來像一個暴躁的小孩，而不是那個人盡皆知的殺手。</p><p>“想我嗎？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“沒有，瓊斯先生。”亞瑟說，眯起了眼睛，“畢竟你可是在我身上留下了禮物。”</p><p>瓊斯的眼睛似乎看向了咬痕的方向，那讓白色襯衫下的傷口開始刺痛。男人饒有趣味的勾起嘴角，沒有移開目光，熱度緩緩的於背脊攀爬而上，他堅決的抵抗本能。</p><p>他踏近了一步，停在了離對方兩英尺的地方，開始做初步的傷口檢查，男人的顴骨和一隻眼睛都有擦傷，他的鼻子傷得不輕，應該已經被處理過，然而血還是流至他的上唇，一道歪斜的切口在眼骨上方，這道傷口才是從次治療的重點。</p><p>那應該是刀子所造成的，且從傷痕方向來看，並不僅僅是簡單的、多次的刺傷，亞瑟緊緊抿著唇，更加謹慎的做了評估，</p><p>“一個被單獨監禁的人怎麼會被刀子砍傷？”，他說。</p><p>“你聞起來棒極了”，這是瓊斯的回應，亞瑟垂下眼觀察著瓊斯，對方朝他微笑，鼻子皺縮，“你聞起來就像是我的人。”</p><p>亞瑟扯了扯嘴角，“多虧了你留下的傷痕。”</p><p>“所以疤痕還在？”不懷好意的笑意在藍眼睛一閃而逝，一個Alpha獨佔的所有權，直達核心，這個男人比普通的Alpha還難對付的多，但這並不會使亞瑟對他做出讓步，他退了一步，挺直了身子，抬著眉毛的看向瓊斯，不置可否。</p><p>瓊斯並沒有被亞瑟透露出來的輕蔑影響，“我就知道傷口還在，你聞起來真的很甜美，你知道嗎？”</p><p>亞瑟翻了白眼，然後走去拿取他所需要的醫療用品，這次醫療台與瓊斯的距離十分遙遠。</p><p>“有人教我，”他語氣毫無起伏，把消毒劑倒在無菌布上，“頻繁清洗傷口對消除氣味十分有用。”</p><p>當他再次轉向瓊斯，男人只是搖搖頭，“Nah，我不是那個意思。“</p><p>他嘴角的弧度更加上揚，眼裡蟄伏著獵食慾望，“我的意思是，你聞起來就像是<strong>我的人</strong>。“</p><p>”你現在是在影射什麼嗎？“ 亞瑟很快的回嘴，“單獨隔離讓你的大腦被腐蝕了嗎？“</p><p>瓊斯只是笑，這對亞瑟而言是一種解脫，畢竟對方每次說話都讓他心生厭惡，他趁這個機會繼續專心工作，處理著割傷，傷勢十分嚴重，需要縫針，縱使沒有止痛藥，瓊斯也表現得很鎮靜，針頭穿過皮膚時他眉頭眨也不眨，只是繼續盯著亞瑟看，專注且潛藏著不安的因子，他不再說話。</p><p>亞瑟快速且有效的完成了工作，他轉過身，將不再需要的用品丟到了托盤上——很快地確認上面沒有少任何一項東西——他開始拿掉手套。</p><p>”我曾想過割開你的喉嚨，“瓊斯說，語氣就像話談家常——如果不考慮話題內容。亞瑟面向殺人犯的微笑，表情依然無動於衷。</p><p>“我真希望我能這麼做，看著你流血肯定是件趣事。“</p><p> </p><p>一陣笑聲自亞瑟喉頭滾動，“你應該不會期待我“感謝”你沒有殺了我吧？”</p><p>“不知道，也許你能表達一下感激，那畢竟還不錯。”瓊斯笑的惡劣，他目光肆無忌憚的掃向亞瑟，似乎是要將這副軀殼的每個角度、每條曲線都牢牢記在腦海。 一團暖熱的溫度至亞瑟腹部竄升，那是一種發癢的、酥麻的感覺，幾乎讓他鞋裡的腳趾蜷曲。</p><p>“下次我們見面，你應該要穿上真正的護士服，短裙或什麼的。“ 亞瑟忽視了男人話語裡明顯的下流暗示，只是冷冷地瞪著對方。</p><p>“有沒有人跟你說過，你很漂亮？”</p><p>“你”，亞瑟直接指出，嗓音冷硬，“非常多次。”</p><p> </p><p>瓊斯再度露出了牙齒，“你的脖子也很美，我真想立刻用雙手掐住。“</p><p>亞瑟不說話，只是看著喋喋不休的殺人犯，這反應讓後者越加興奮，“怎麼了？這次不回嘴了嗎？害怕我又能再次逃脫？“</p><p>亞瑟挑眉，瞥向無數個限制住瓊斯自由的束縛物，“如果我說是呢？“</p><p>這次他看向對方的眼睛，沒有退縮，“我對於死亡沒有任何興趣，瓊斯先生，儘管這可能是你對我職業的誤解。“</p><p>”我真的很想殺了你，“瓊斯說，直接忽略了亞瑟方才的話，“我真的好想感受你的皮膚，讓你<strong>尖叫</strong>“ 他有限度的傾身向前，眼神銳利，揣著可怕的捕獵意味，刺痛的顫意隨著對方的目光定在了後頸，”當我玩夠了的時候，你會乞求我殺了你。“ 閃著銀光的舌尖探了出來，意猶未盡地舔了舔寒光閃爍的犬齒。</p><p>“天哪，你求饒的樣子肯定美呆了。“</p><p>”我從不求人，瓊斯先生，“亞瑟說，“不管是為了性命還是其他東西。“</p><p>這不是完全正確的陳述，他可能曾經祈求幫助、憐憫，希望某個人能指引他，但那不過是因為他必須要在人前扮演一個天真的柔弱omega，尋找一個正確的方向，助他從逃脫黑暗的過去，真要說，亞瑟從未<strong>打從心底</strong>的祈求過任何東西，從未真心。</p><p>”噢，那真是不錯。“瓊斯說， 若不是他瞳孔裡兇殘的殺意，態度可說是漫不經心，“我討厭事情變得無趣。“ 他的五官表現出了別的東西——眉毛的挑動、嘴角的弧度——讓亞瑟明白對方的重點已經不在求饒這件事上，或者該說，那包含了更多東西，”我猜你沒嘗試過的東西很多，甜心。“</p><p>他緩緩的說，“如果我真的想做，肯定會讓你求我做一些你從未嘗試過的事。“</p><p> </p><p>亞瑟挑著眉毛，“你大概連讓我求著去喝一杯美式咖啡都做不到，瓊斯先生。“</p><p>”你很會講話，不是嗎？“</p><p>”這不是一件新聞。“ 亞瑟抬眼掃過隱藏在天花板裡的相機，自然的像對被監視的狀況毫不知情。然後他將目光放回瓊斯身上，滿臉不屑的走到了門邊。</p><p>“如果沒別的事，瓊斯先生，今天的療程結束了，別再試圖給自己找麻煩了。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>這是第三次，亞瑟很難去期待他們的會面，瓊斯已經被轉出了單人隔離間，這是個很糟糕的點子，成堆的Alpha罪犯和超級惡棍近距離的相處，不出意料的話馬上就是一連串的麻煩，包括那天殺的撒尿比賽、暴力升級事件，作為一個在監獄的護士，亞瑟永遠必須幫那些沒腦子的上司收拾爛攤子。</p><p>他再次被領到了醫務室，亞瑟覺得沒人傷亡是一個奇蹟，儘管沒有任何證據能顯示瓊斯是個超能力者，但他顯然十分的強壯、且動作敏捷，十分清楚該怎麼在瞬間殺掉一個男人，他發動了一場用拳頭攻擊的鬥毆，最終以頸部受創為結局，現在，亞瑟必須幫兩個病患做處理。</p><p>他無聲地嘆氣，跟在了肖瑟身後，瓊斯的存在已經變成了他生活中一個礙眼的麻煩。</p><p>這次的醫務室裡有兩張椅子，瓊斯一樣被固定在桁架上，那嚴謹的程度在亞瑟眼裡看來是已經超過了對“普通人“的畏懼，另一張椅子上的是艾默生格雷，公眾媒體人俗知的瘋狂鐵面，他很高，一個十分健壯的Alpha，此刻他沒有穿戴標誌性的全身裝甲，看起來多少有些奇怪，他也是一個惹人煩躁的麻煩，總是忘記暴力行為會讓脖子上的項圈要了他的小命，仍舊發瘋似的投入每場戰鬥。</p><p> </p><p>看到亞瑟踏入房間，瓊斯的嘴唇劃出一道愉悅的軌跡，那幾乎讓他的嘴角扯出了新的傷口，甚至能看到滲血的跡象。</p><p>”很開心再度見到你，美人。“ 他哼著說。</p><p>儘管亞瑟對南部口音有個人偏好，他也只是朝男人點了點頭，“瓊斯先生。“ 然後他轉向格雷，同樣打了招呼，”格雷先生。“</p><p>格雷低吼，在重重的鐵鍊下盡可能地掙扎，“別這樣叫我“，他怒斥，齜牙咧嘴的樣子像極了一頭野獸。如果他覺得這樣會嚇到亞瑟，那可就是大錯特錯了，但這個新病患仍然持續著他的行為，對於一個即將醫治他的人而言，這種行為惹得亞瑟十分不快，但英國人沒有做出反應，只是從容的走向他的醫療補給架旁。</p><p> </p><p>“我的名字是瘋狂鐵面，你這婊子。“</p><p>“你的名字是艾默生康納格雷“，亞瑟很快的回應，”我不會用那些幼稚的暱稱稱呼我的病患。“</p><p>他睨了格雷一眼，“而且我不喜歡別人那樣叫我，需要我把你的嘴塞起來嗎，格雷先生？“</p><p>”你們還會塞住人的嘴巴？“，瓊斯咧嘴一笑，眼神裡跳動著不可言喻的東西，讓亞瑟胃部抽搐。“口味真重。“</p><p>亞瑟抬起了眉毛，“你想自願嗎？“</p><p>”不了，我比較想成為主導的一方。“瓊斯傾身向前，半掩的眼神變得深沉，嘴角的弧度有些柔軟，卻顯然帶著威脅意味，“想想你漂亮的嘴巴被塞住的畫面，那一定很美，甜心。“</p><p>然後他躺了回去，聳了聳肩，“但事實上，我還是比較想聽到你尖叫，你肯定叫得很好聽。“，他的眼神亮了起來，亞瑟感到脖子上的傷口彷彿又痛了起來——那早在前幾個禮拜就消退了。</p><p>“安靜的人通常尖叫起來都很帶勁。“</p><p>亞瑟從鼻子哼了一聲，朝瓊斯近了一步，以便更仔細的觀察他，“這真是一個攏統的概括，瓊斯先生。“</p><p>”他媽的不要忽略我“，格雷啐了一口，粗重的怒吼自他胸口發出，一種酸性的、克洛因氣息瞬間充斥了整個房間，噢，真他媽的太棒了，一個滿心怨憤的alpha的費洛蒙。</p><p>“有一天我就會從這張該死的椅子下來，那時候你就會對自己所做的一切後悔，你這神經質的小婊子“</p><p>男人露齒大笑，野蠻而瘋狂，他的信息素讓亞瑟感到渾身不適，像是一種特別惹人厭的頭疼，“我會狠狠的幹你那銷魂的屁股，幹到你向我求饒——“</p><p>他猛地閉上了嘴，亞瑟花了點時間才意識到自己動用了念力，“夠了，格雷先生。“</p><p>他不滿的咬著牙，試圖克制咆哮的衝動，“再用這種方式跟我講話，我會讓人把你丟進單獨個禁閉室三個月。“</p><p> </p><p>一股危險的、凝滯的氣氛瀰漫在整個房間，但那並非來自於格雷的憤怒與挫敗，不，那個氣味更加強烈、更加具有侵略性，包裹著亞瑟的整個軀殼，擺明著提醒亞瑟別遺忘了自己的存在，想當然爾，他選擇了忽視，只是目光仍然順著信息素的源頭回到瓊斯身上。</p><p>瓊斯瞪著格雷，他並沒有顯露出多少殺意，甚至看起來沒有一點憤怒的跡象，但他的眼精既亮又藍，定在了格雷漲紅的臉龐，嘴角扭曲的樣子與前幾回讓亞瑟恐懼的東西十分相像。</p><p>瓊斯非常緩慢的，將頭歪到了一側，“我不喜歡分享自己的東西，艾默生，“他說，用他那明顯的南方口音解釋的很清楚。</p><p>過量的資訊讓空間的氣氛變得更加難以忍受，亞瑟掐住瓊斯的下巴，強迫對方轉向自己，以便讓他更清楚的檢查傷口。</p><p>“這裡沒有可以讓你分享的東西，瓊斯先生。“他說，現在他知道了男人臉上的傷僅止於表面，但他的右肩膀看起來不是麼回事，而他左手的手指以不自然的姿勢扭曲著，亞瑟判斷那是因為錯誤彎曲的手指方向所導致的。</p><p> </p><p>他抬眼，銳利的瞪了回去，而得到的反應僅僅是一個慵懶的微笑，彷彿在期待他說些什麼。</p><p>好吧，如果瓊斯是為了找理由再次進到醫務室才開始惹麻煩，那是他自己的事，要知道這樣的Alpha不是第一個，也不會是最後一個，亞瑟在過去處理了許多他一點興趣都沒有的罪犯，他站起了身，從瓊斯身旁離開，並走向格雷。</p><p>格雷看起來比瓊斯糟糕許多，覆蓋在臉上的傷變得浮腫，他的一隻眼珠子已經看不出原樣，脖子環狀的傷痕從他頸處衣領透了出來，也許當時瓊斯打算掐死他？他肩上還有一排滲血的傷痕，那很明顯來自於Alpha尖銳的犬齒。</p><p>亞瑟眼珠子轉了轉，嘴角微勾，這些<strong><em>Alpha</em></strong><strong><em>啊</em></strong>，死性不改。</p><p>他沒有去管兩人身上的瘀傷，畢竟那能作為提醒，在這所監獄，違反規定必定得受到懲罰，亞瑟打算留他們獨自相處，他已經清理完格雷肩膀上的傷口，並用紗布纏繞，很好的阻止血液的滲出，期間那雙灰色的瞳孔只是盯著他，從緊閉的牙齒發出一陣陣咆哮聲，坦白說亞瑟對於這種牢騷毫不在意。</p><p>當他開始處理瓊斯，這個男人也只是目不轉睛的盯著他，若有似無的笑掛在他的嘴角，他的眼睛很大很亮，那是一個男人變得狂躁的徵兆，瓊斯身上有太多令人好奇的謎團，那多少吸引著人去探索、進而了解，亞瑟受到了一點影響，但理智讓他盡可能地保持距離，他不會屈服於對方。</p><p>”你太草率了 “，亞瑟說，多少帶有嘲笑的意思，目光掃過男人脫臼的右臂，“我得先警告你，這會很痛，不過我相信你已經有過經驗。“</p><p>瓊斯朗聲大笑，與格雷壓在喉頭的聲音全然不同，明亮而快活，“甜心，我曾經傷的比這個更重。“ 他很誠實，在亞瑟將他的臂骨推回去時沒發出一點聲響，他重新調整了對方肩膀上的韌帶，或許在使用念動力時多了不必要的折磨，但瓊斯只是微笑，他其中一只的犬齒仍然沾染著格雷的血，”我是說，我曾經還被刺殺過，那時候的傷可比這次嚴重多了。“</p><p>”看得出來，“亞瑟說，他繼續把瓊斯脫位的手調整回去，然後將它們放到了相鄰的手指，瓊斯的手很溫暖，手掌寬闊、手指有力而長度適中，這是一雙犯下暴行的手，熟練於殺人技巧，亞瑟必須說他對於這樣的特質印象深刻。</p><p>”你曾經被刀刺傷過嗎，美人？“</p><p>這個問題並不如表面看起來的單純，亞瑟看了眼瓊斯，對方仍舊笑容滿面，眉毛下的陰影讓他的瞳孔散發著光。</p><p>回憶是刺痛的、尖銳的，模糊的痛苦在心底蔓延，記得那只是在大腿上的一把刀片，但那仍然會痛，更令人討厭的是他的哥哥們後來的表現，他們幾乎不讓他下床，好像他因此成了殘疾人士，這對亞瑟而言不公平，要知道亞瑟幫哥哥們治療的彈傷還未痊癒，他們照常每天工作。</p><p>亞瑟沒有說出實情，當然了，他瞳孔緊縮，優雅的從瓊斯身旁退了一步，“我再說一次，瓊斯先生，這不關你的事。“</p><p> </p><p>”我很樂意給你一點勇氣，“瓊斯說，輕鬆的好像他們在討論天氣，他的眼珠子繞著亞瑟打轉，從他的臀部到纖細的腰，最後停在了他曾經留下咬痕的地方。</p><p>“我不會在你身上留下刀傷或什麼的，畢竟你太漂亮了，那會很可惜，而且你身材太過削瘦，我覺得我能帶著你四處走動，你甚至無法反抗，喔我的天哪，你的手腕也太細了。“</p><p>他笑容燦爛，“我想我一隻手掌就能握著他們。“</p><p>”可惜了，你永遠無法知道。“，亞瑟諷刺他。</p><p>”所以殺手47說什麼他媽的都可以？“ 一種帶著挖苦、憤怒的氣味浸透了空氣，格雷在皮帶下扭動著身軀，對亞瑟齜牙咧嘴，混濁的黑色瞳孔燃燒著一種類似於仇恨的情緒，“你怕我會跟進嗎？“</p><p>他的笑容變得瘋狂，“比起他，你更怕我，是不是？沒錯，你應該感到害怕，你這瘦弱的小賤人，有天我會從這把椅子上下來，讓你後悔，我會讓你像個婊子一樣在我身下發情，塞住你的小嘴然後在你體內成結——“</p><p> </p><p>他的嘴巴再次被迫合攏，快速的幾乎割掉了男人的舌尖，這次亞瑟十分清楚是自己做的，“你什麼都不會做，“他怒斥，雙手握拳，很好的掩飾住了短暫的顫抖，”我在這裡擁有絕對的權力，艾默生格雷，你的威脅不能起到作用。“</p><p>這是個謊言，瓊斯那些含糊其辭地、隱含性暴力的騷擾確實不會讓他擔心，若談及真正的肢體暴力，也許吧，但亞瑟知道瓊斯不是強姦犯。</p><p>然而，格雷是。</p><p>他也是一個沒有腦子的傢伙，以正常的邏輯推斷，亞瑟知道格雷無法逃脫他的牢房、將他的言行付諸行動，然而，當了二十五年的omega，亞瑟無法忽視來自生理上直覺性的警報，一個alpha一步一步的在禁忌的邊緣推進，他在這個充滿罪犯的殘酷世界得以安全，全靠天生的警覺性，現在他不會因為幾條皮革和金屬就放鬆警戒。</p><p>”派個人過來，處理一下這個混帳“，亞瑟對著天花板指示，粗略地指了指格雷的方向，“讓他好好在隔離間待著。“</p><p>全副武裝的警衛在幾秒後立刻出現，多麽令人讚嘆啊，他的同伴們沒有在亞瑟遭到威脅時第一時間出來，直到他忍受不了的呼喚他們。無論如何，他們現在在這裡，迅速的把格雷從房間推了出來，肖瑟在門關上前朝亞瑟點了點頭，金髮青年能感受到對方在鏡片後方的凝視。</p><p> </p><p>”艾默生真的很惹人厭，“亞瑟轉向瓊斯，後者的目光放在門口，臉上的微笑有些僵硬，他的眼裡充滿著對暴力的渴望，那是明明白白的、邪惡的，像是逐漸失去理性的動物，那並不是針對亞瑟，但他仍感到自己的腳趾因此發麻，這是一場令人困惑的掙扎，猶豫著戰鬥、或選擇逃跑，“我真不懂你為什麼還沒把他殺掉。“</p><p>老實講，亞瑟很樂意這麼做，但待在牢房裡遠比現下遵循條規的生活還要糟糕，所以他搖了搖頭，雙手環胸，“我不是你，瓊斯。“</p><p>”或許，我會為你殺了他。“瓊斯給予意見，視線終於拉了回來，與亞瑟交會，這次他幾乎要將他的微笑錯認為成認真的、充滿男孩子的迷人魅力，然而男人露出的尖利牙齒反射著光點，“我對於那些情事還真不熟悉，但這是alpha會做的對吧？我們會為了爭奪一個像你一樣性感的omega互相殘殺？挖出敵人的心臟當成追求心上人的禮物？“</p><p>亞瑟嘴角上揚，“你在追求我嗎，瓊斯？“</p><p>”還不是很確定，“瓊斯邊說邊露出微笑，有點淘氣，“我想我還是很想殺了你。“</p><p>”我可以告訴你這兩件事的本質互相衝突，“亞瑟打趣著說，幾乎大笑出聲，他感到十分愉悅，轉過了身，繼續脫下手套，並將之丟進了補給品的托盤上。</p><p>”你從沒告訴我你是個超能力者，“瓊斯話題一轉，語氣裡隱藏著不安定的情緒、那幾乎可以稱上不滿。</p><p> </p><p>亞瑟有些不耐煩，“你似乎覺得自己有權知道我的事情，瓊斯先生？“</p><p>男人陷入沈默，亞瑟轉過身，對方看著他，眼神顯然在考慮著什麼，他們之間的凝視可能是幾秒——超過了亞瑟能預期的，一股混亂的熱度從胃部擴散而開，最後，瓊斯點頭，微笑在臉上擴大到了不正常的程度，“而你不是超級英雄。“</p><p>”不，我不是。“</p><p>”很好“，瓊斯意味深長的說，頭部轉向另一側，“我討厭超級英雄。“</p><p>亞瑟挑眉，“我不驚訝。“</p><p>”但殺掉他們很有成就感。“瓊斯說，身體向前靠近，讓這段對話變得更親密、更具有威脅力，那種重量壓在了亞瑟的肩膀，“每個人都有他們自己的弱點，找到他們並各個擊破非常有趣，你具有超能力，對吧？超能力？你們的弱點是什麼？“</p><p>政府配給的抑制藥品，這是個亞瑟不會說出口的答案，他轉動著眼珠子，“對你這種人，恕我無可奉告，瓊斯先生。“</p><p>瓊斯顯然很開心，”怕我會拿它來對付你？“</p><p>”很明顯，不是嗎？“</p><p>他傲慢的笑了一聲，重新靠回了椅背，將頭部調整到較高的地方，房間裡的氣氛緩和了許多、彼此對峙的電流消退了不少，儘管亞瑟仍能感受到來自脊髓嗡嗡的鳴聲，“我喜歡你那麼誠實，坦白你的恐懼。。“</p><p>沈默一會兒，瓊斯說，“這很新鮮，你不會知道有多少白痴試圖假裝自己一點都不害怕，但總是屈服了恐懼，所以究竟為什麼，這麼做不會讓他們變得多勇敢。“</p><p>他凝視著亞瑟的眼睛，“那真的很愚蠢。“</p><p>”我有自知之明。“</p><p>”是的，“瓊斯高興的贊同他，“你非常聰明，甜心。“</p><p>亞瑟咕噥著，“不少人這樣說過。”</p><p>在他的人生中，這可以是種讚美，但也能是種侮辱，這樣的陳述總是充滿欽佩，但也包含了對他感到不安的挫敗，瓊斯——令人慶幸的，兩者皆非——他的語氣裡是純粹的讚揚，但同時也隱含了某種不穩定的東西，彷彿他現在最想做的就是摧毀亞瑟，讓他清楚並沒有自以為的那麼優越，這算是亞瑟收到過最具有威嚇力的讚美了。</p><p>“艾默生該慶幸他被單人禁閉，”瓊斯突然說，就在亞瑟要離開的時候。</p><p>他望了過去，對方回以微笑，眼裡閃爍憤怒的情緒，“否則他就會成為一個屍體，我說到做到，你知道的，我不喜歡和人分享。”</p><p>“我不是你的所有物，”亞瑟駁斥他。</p><p>男人笑得更加歡快，醫務室的白熾燈讓那看起來過於燦爛，“尚未。”</p><p>亞瑟瞇起眼，“再見，瓊斯。” 他步出房間，在離開的路上與肖瑟擦身而過。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“你叫什麼名字，甜心？”瓊斯問，第四次了，他的左胸上有個傷孔，這肯定會成為新的戰績，那寬闊的胸膛已經有多個撕裂般的蒼白疤痕，男人這麼問他的時候，亞瑟正忙著消毒，他沒有適時的讓手穩定下來，消毒布仍然壓在切口鋸齒狀的邊緣，這是一個失誤，瓊斯肯定注意到了。</p><p>時間一分一秒的過去，亞瑟持續著手邊的工作，“恐怕這是個無法透露給你的資訊。”他告訴瓊斯，眼睛緊盯著男人健康膚色上的鮮紅區塊。</p><p>“那我也只能繼續用愛稱叫你了，”瓊斯沒有受到打擊，亞瑟看著他，他們的臉緊緊相距半英尺，而瓊斯只是像校園青少年那樣露齒而笑，毫不在乎自己造成的麻煩，“希望你不會介意，美人。”</p><p>亞瑟是不介意，但他身體的反應違背了理智，每次瓊斯用那些令人惱怒的名字去稱呼他時——不管是怎樣的口音——亞瑟都能感受到一種荒唐的溫暖，然而，他永遠不會讓對方知道，所以他只是扯著嘴角，將目光的注意力放到了男人傷痕遍佈的胸膛上。</p><p>“這真是不幸，但我想我還能應付。”他說，瓊斯笑得全身晃動。</p><p>“我想你可能會喜歡。”他說，嗓音有點甜，卻包裹著惹人心顫的危險，亞瑟沒有回應，他對這段話不置可否，瓊斯盡可能地在被限制的自由下朝他靠近，點了點頭，“你很喜歡我這樣叫你。”</p><p>亞瑟瞪著他，語氣冷靜，“我覺得你瘋了。</p><p>他用力的壓了壓瓊斯的割傷，“顯然監禁的生活讓你的大腦生鏽了。”</p><p>“或許吧”，瓊斯聳著肩，屬於獵食者的光點仍然在那雙眼睛裡閃動，“又或者你沒有自以為的敏銳？”</p><p>“這與我感官敏銳與否無關，瓊斯先生，那只表明了我沒有什麼好隱瞞的。”</p><p>瓊斯不再說話，他繼續維持該死的微笑，一口白亮、尖利的犬齒，鼻翼隨著深深的吸氣搧動，藍色的瞳孔裡閃爍著尖銳而鮮明的東西，那潛伏在亞瑟腦海深處的恐懼輕易的被喚醒，但男人仍然嘴唇緊閉，對於他的靜默，亞瑟感到十分滿意。</p><p>瓊斯的言語有一定的攻擊性，像是用刀或用槍一樣的使用它，瓊斯已經對他發出了無數次的暴力威脅，幾乎變成了常態，亞瑟並不想成為對方的言語犧牲品，他很聰明，知道該怎麼做。</p><p>他在接下來的一個月又見了瓊斯三次，每一次都像是最後一次，瓊斯總在兩種模式互相切換：威脅著要以嶄新、極具創意的方式殺死他、以及高頻率的不停調情，他總是帶著瘋狂的笑容，承諾著那些令亞瑟恐懼、卻令瓊斯覺得美妙無比的事情，如果亞瑟是其他人，極有可能會成為情緒上的負擔和折磨，但他不會，他甚至覺得有趣，這是對方魅力所造成的副作用，雖然他不可能會承認，瓊斯是他見過最危險的人，能夠而易舉地摧毀任何東西，甚至能壓倒性的制衡亞瑟——縱使他有遠端念動能力也無法匹敵。</p><p> </p><p>亞瑟無疑是強大的，但阿爾弗雷德瓊斯是混亂的本身。</p><p>他不可能讓瓊斯靠近自己，瓊斯是那種會步步進逼、得存進尺的人，他一點一點的在界線邊緣試探，直到打破了一切，然後理直氣壯的設立自己的規則，縱使被綁起來、被銬上鐵鍊，他仍就掌控著自己的人生。</p><p>這是亞瑟欽佩他的一點。儘管他家就在河邊那棟古樸的小房子，每週能去附近的有機食品雜貨店購物，但政府仍然在他的脖子上繫著限制的皮圈，而瓊斯——雖然男人被困在監獄裡，他事實上比亞瑟更自由。</p><p>雖然這邏輯上不可能——對方怎可能知道亞瑟在生活的難處——但不知怎麼的，在內心深處，亞瑟猜瓊斯可能多少猜到了他的處境。</p><p>進入易感期讓亞瑟脾氣暴躁，肌膚被十分不舒服的溫度包裹，像是無形的擠壓著每根骨頭，每當進入這個階段，一切都變得讓人煩躁，尤其是那些囚犯們——那些Alpha們——他們總是能聞到他的氣味，而亞瑟必須得克制打斷他們鼻樑的衝動。而這些症狀中，抽筋是最糟糕的，模糊的、間歇性的在腹部如針般的熱痛，那是再多止痛藥也無法壓下的痛苦。</p><p>至少他處於節育計畫，在那之前，他的易感症狀是地獄般的難受，那種熱是一場惡夢，omega註定無法獨自度過發情期，但亞瑟不會讓任何政府批准的伴侶、或者一個來自公共機構的陌生人去使用他的身體。</p><p>發情對omega而言是最難以承受的部分，所以當亞瑟在即將發作的前幾天被叫進了迷宮監獄，他感到十分惱火，他媽的他很快就要進入該死的發情期了，任何政府官員都應該出於安全以及責任考量，至少給他三天的休息時間。</p><p>肖瑟就在那，如以往一樣，帶領著他進入醫務室，亞瑟感受到他的視線變得火熱，貪婪的吞噬著他身軀的每一寸，肖瑟的鼻息加重，很明顯的聞到了亞瑟進入易感期的味道。</p><p>亞瑟正準備咒罵對方，卻聽到了像是建築物爆炸的聲音，然後他們被衝擊力撞進了一片黑暗。</p><p>有那麼一瞬間，他幾乎無法看見任何東西，然後應急燈開始閃爍，整個走廊在燈光下成了深紅色，肖瑟被撞到了牆上，太陽眼鏡歪斜的掛在臉上，香菸卻掉在了地板上的某個地方，他驚慌地看著亞瑟，後者對終於看到這人的臉感到有些得意。</p><p>“停電了，”肖瑟說，語氣中有很明顯的痛苦。</p><p>亞瑟嘴角上揚，“我知道。。”</p><p>“通訊設備也失靈了，”在耳邊反覆翻轉著他的對講設備，肖瑟又加了一句，他咒罵出聲，並拔出了槍，瘋狂的轉著圈，以便檢查大廳兩側的動靜。</p><p>“Shit，有人故意切斷了所有電源。”</p><p>噢該死的，如果肖瑟的評估正確，那顯然一些非常重要的安全措施也失靈了，意味著能限制住那些罪犯的拘束物不再有效，更準確一點，脖子上的電擊項圈在此刻變成了一塊廢鐵。</p><p>亞瑟很快衝上前，將手伸進警衛的皮套，以便抓住對方的側臂，那是一把手槍，一個格洛克，有總比沒有好，“你最好祈禱是判斷錯誤。” 他對肖瑟說，無視對方試圖抗議自己拿走了他的槍，“別再抱怨了，你是小孩嗎？”</p><p>對此，肖瑟的眼睛瞇了起來，“不，我——”</p><p>“停電讓所有向外的出口都鎖住了，是嗎？”</p><p>肖瑟點頭，“對，除了緊急隧道。”</p><p>真他媽棒呆了，亞瑟本可以過著一個漫長而幸福的生活，不用冒著生命危險進入這所監獄以迷宮著稱的地下隧道，儘管如此，他嘆了一口氣，檢查著格洛克的槍匣，確認裡面子彈數量，好吧，至少不是空的。</p><p>當他看向肖瑟，對方只是瞪了回去，“我想你應該知道怎麼走出隧道？”</p><p>男人點頭，這次他比較肯定了，“我知道其中一條的路。” 他轉過身，開始移動，恐懼似乎從他顫抖的肩膀滲出，“這個方向，柯克蘭，靠近一點。” 如果這是往常的日子，亞瑟會覺得這是個惱人的調情，但今天，考慮到肖瑟的慎重，這個行為可以說是十分紳士——甚至可說是甜蜜的——如果他沒有表現的如此傲慢。</p><p>肖瑟帶領他走進一個令人困惑的迷宮走廊，亞瑟盡其努力的記下每一條走過的軌跡，他們的槍蓄勢待發，亞瑟能聽到從遠處傳來的混亂聲音，他猜測那是來自於一群罪犯與超能力者終於得到了自由的歡聲，他拋去了這個想法，繼續將專注裡擺到了眼前的困境，耳朵仔細捕捉著任何一個有可能從後方靠近的人物，直到肖瑟突然轉進了左邊的方向，一股沒來由的擔憂在內心開始膨脹。</p><p>“我們究竟要去哪裡？”他說，很快地趕上對方的步伐，“你正在把我們帶回牢房”</p><p>那裡可能已經陷入一片混亂，所有的超能力者都可能拿回了力量。“你想讓我們被殺掉嗎？”</p><p>肖瑟朝他皺眉，“我知道一條走出隧道的路”他強而有力的說，讓亞瑟幾乎在本能的驅使中有低下頭的衝動，但他沒有，綠眼睛毫不猶豫地瞪了回去。</p><p>“入口就在牢房附近的區塊，如果你不喜歡這樣，請自行尋找另一個能出去的路，這條是我唯一知道的方向。”</p><p>操他媽的，沒有人能熟悉這隧道的每一條通道，大多數的人只知道迷宮的其中一個解法，亞瑟畢竟曾作為超級惡棍的存在，無法贏得政府足夠的信任，根本對此毫無所知，這令他感到氣憤，去依靠一個容易被情慾沖昏腦的Alpha十分沒保障，但這不是亞瑟第一次必須將生命交給他不信任的人，肖瑟會盡全力的保證他們都活著，亞瑟至少能確信這點，所以他強迫自己閉上嘴巴，示意肖瑟繼續帶領。</p><p>距離上次亞瑟拿槍已經很久了，他不太需要這種東西，也沒必要，畢竟沒有人能從他的手中得到便宜。</p><p>部分的隧道仍處於關閉的狀態，亞瑟實在沒有興趣再被逮補，然而槍枝穩穩地握在他手中，這握在手心的重量和實體感多少給了他一點安慰，但他實在十分想念他的沃爾特，邦德選擇那樣的槍枝自有理由。</p><p>他們冒險的穿越過昏暗的廊道，傳來的吵雜聲開始變得清晰，亞瑟拉近了與肖瑟的距離，強行壓下了陡然竄起的惱怒和不信任感，那是易感期的症狀之一，肖瑟可能是一個無恥的混帳，但他穿著防彈衣，攜帶突擊步槍，至少他能做一個很好的肉盾。</p><p>“還有多久？”亞瑟問，他的聲音在一片寂靜的走廊裡像是低沉的雜訊。</p><p>“快到了，”肖瑟說，他試圖表現的泰然自若，但亞瑟能聽出對方嗓音裡的不安，一滴汗珠從他臉頰滾落，反映出了他的過度神經質，他很緊張，遠超出亞瑟的焦慮，不能怪他，畢竟亞瑟在幾年前的訓練才控制住自己的負面情緒。謹慎總是好的。</p><p>“再一下——”</p><p>肖瑟再也沒機會說完他的話，那一刻他的目光看向亞瑟，步槍緊緊的挨著他的身體，然後他的頭部仰倒，鮮血與腦內物質噴灑在牆上，他失去了力氣，整個身體沿著牆面滑了下去，在水泥面上留下一道血跡，變得空洞的眼球眨也不眨，直直射向走廊的盡頭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亞瑟順著他最後的視線望去，很快地舉起了手上的槍，準備射擊，走道盡頭的身影讓他腳步一頓，那是艾默生格雷，穿戴著厚重的銀色金屬外衣，光滑的表面映照出了應急燈的影子，他的肩膀因為每一次的呼吸上下起伏，瞳孔裡折射著紅色的光芒，這副景象讓他整個人看起來就像是一頭失控的野獸，一頭只會出現在黑色童話的可怕怪物，一把槍被丟棄在地，看起來被人遺忘，與肖瑟配戴的一模一樣，顯示出了肖瑟並不是第一個被殺掉的警衛。</p><p>“格雷先生，”亞瑟呢喃，儘管那瞬間的恐懼幾乎侵襲了他，他的聲音仍然十分鎮定，他十分擅長於偽裝，“你應該要在禁閉室。”</p><p>“我出來了，”格雷輕蔑地說，他的話語刺耳的像金屬之間的摩擦。</p><p>“顯而易見。”亞瑟讓槍口瞄準格雷的眼睛，縱使他知道這對眼下的格雷造成不了多少傷害，手槍的子彈沒辦法穿透那個金屬盔甲，如果亞瑟能拿回他原有的力量，他就能輕而易舉的撕碎格雷的身體，將這男人每一寸的血肉碾磨成金屬與血骨的混合體，如果不是藥物壓制了他精神控制的力量，他可以強迫格雷脫下那身盔甲，那他就可以輕易的射穿對方，但亞瑟現在的力量太過微弱，頂多造成他人內心一個微乎其微的動搖，他實在沒有過多的選擇。</p><p>格雷武裝的臉上露出了一個殘忍、興奮的笑容，“我一直希望自己能找到你。”那就像是發自人體的轟鳴聲，男人仍然沒有向前邁進，亞瑟十分慶幸他們之間還有距離，“你不會知道我想對你做什麼。”</p><p>亞瑟的手臂沒有移動半分，他感受到急遽加速的心跳在耳膜震盪，“我沒有興趣阻擋你的去路，格雷先生，”他說，觀察著對方雙腳動作的預兆，“如果你正在找一個逃出去的機會，現在是你最好的時機。”</p><p>“我對逃出去沒什麼興趣，”格雷說，亞瑟的心臟突地提到了嗓子眼，格雷開始緩緩地靠近，那是清楚自己會大獲全勝的姿態。</p><p>“我要狠狠的操你，小美人，我要讓你在我的結下哭泣求饒。”</p><p>他媽的，他急需一個應急計劃，亞瑟環顧四周，除了肖瑟被丟棄的屍體毫無發現，那只突襲步槍仍然被牢牢的抓在胸前，武器對格雷的金屬外骨骼不會有什麼效果，走廊很窄，但不夠窄，亞瑟還是能抓準時機越過格雷，他在必須的時候可以很敏捷，畢竟曾經做為團體中唯一的omega，在被alpha們環繞之下，亞瑟得別出心裁，更多時候，使他得以生存的並不是純粹的力量，而是智慧與手腳的靈活運用，特別當是運用念動力的時候，畢竟情況可能會變得十分混亂。</p><p>然而，他的思考在男人突然停下動作時嘎然中止，格雷歪著頭，金屬製的鼻子似乎燃燒著什麼，臉上的笑容變得毛骨悚然。</p><p>操，去他的。</p><p>“你在易感期，”格雷的嗓音刺耳，狂熱在他金屬質感的聲音中迴盪，“我想，如果我把陰莖操進你的屁股，就能讓你馬上發情是吧？然後你就會開始求我更用力地操你。” 他開始大笑，回音讓聲響在走廊是迴盪，就像齒輪彼此磨合，“喔我的天，我他媽肯定會爽到翻。”</p><p>他大步向前，更靠近了，亞瑟不自覺地吞嚥了一口，拒絕讓自己顫抖，或者做出一些愚蠢的是：比如後退，如果他轉身奔跑，格雷會抓住他，這完全可以預見，但如果他們夠靠近，他能夠閃過對方，近一步的直接進入牢房的區域，到了那裡，他至少還有機會。</p><p>確實，不少罪犯想要殺了他，但也有許多人對他抱持濃厚的興趣，有些甚至能稱得上喜歡，他們會願意出手保護亞瑟，Alpha間的爭鬥肯定會造成更可怕的混亂，但亞瑟知道怎麼在一片混亂中消去自己的行蹤，這是個十分冒險的賭注，但也是他唯一的選擇。</p><p>當格雷近的幾乎能碰到他，亞瑟很快的朝對方其中一隻眼睛開了槍。</p><p>那除了分散對方的注意力外毫無用處，但那正是亞瑟想要的，格雷踉蹌了幾步，而此時亞瑟已經掠過了他，從牆邊擠了過去，全力衝刺。</p><p>在他身後，金屬音質的憤怒透過面具在走廊裡迴盪。</p><p>那只是讓亞瑟跑得更快，雙腿因為用力而灼燒般的發熱，但他沒有放慢速度，跑過每個轉角的直抵牢房區域，身後是雷鳴般的腳步聲，還參雜著男人拐彎時金屬與水泥的撞擊聲，每個呼吸都讓亞瑟感到肺部刺痛，他盡其可能地忽略身體的痛苦，亞瑟知道自己不能被抓到，亞瑟很少真正對某件事情特別恐懼，而格雷的威脅正式其中之一。</p><p>但他的身體機能很明顯地不如以往，亞瑟已經脫離罪犯的身份兩年有餘，過度使用讓肌肉發出了抗議，他的腿逐漸變得痠痛、速度減慢，太陽穴跟著收縮的心臟突突跳動。</p><p>再次轉彎時他絆倒了，金屬地板上的一條裂縫使他失去了平衡，不均勻的立足點在瞬間讓他的腿歪了重心，亞瑟失去了反應的最佳時機，摔下去時狼狽地滾了一圈，他最終側躺在地，肩膀直接觸地的疼痛讓他無法順利站立。</p><p>水泥牆被金屬物重擊的聲音從後頭傳來。</p><p>操，操他媽的！亞瑟撐著起身，無視了身體的痠痛，試圖再次找回主控權，他已經離牢房的區域很近了，再一點點的距離，他出現的凌亂模樣會加劇那裡頭的混亂——達到他所要的效果。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他重新拾回力氣，一隻金屬手卡在了他的後頸，徹底壓制了他，亞瑟不夠強壯，無法抗衡對方的力氣，他扭過了頭，格雷殘酷的笑容就像是刀刃般銳利，被壓制的青年用勞累的手臂舉起了槍，再次朝對方臉部按下扳機，這次，男人並沒有後退，他更用力的抓緊亞瑟，用另隻手奪下了他手上的武器，輕易的壓成了一塊難以辨認的金屬塊，然後大力的扔了出去。</p><p> </p><p>“愚蠢的小婊子，”格雷朝他吼，他跪在了亞瑟身後，金屬戒指的轟鳴聲穿過整個大廳，他抬開手，將自己的身體更用力地壓在青年身上，他緩緩向前傾過，直到嘴唇壓在亞瑟耳邊，金屬帶有男人的體溫，還有明顯來自對方舌尖的濕氣，亞瑟艱困的吞嚥，試圖壓制全身不自主的顫抖。</p><p> </p><p>“我要這樣幹你”，格雷低啞的說，每個字都加深了印在血液因子的恐懼，腎上腺素急速飆升，“你的屁股會咬著我的東西不放，就在這裡，在地上，像個廉價的妓女。”</p><p> </p><p>“我會殺了你，”亞瑟啐了一口，他咬著牙，儘管格雷無法看到他的表情，憤怒與恐懼同時在血液裡翻滾，像是被粹煉的毒藥隨著每次的心跳滲透感官，身體仍然殘留著政府配給的藥物作用，那是一種厚重、綿密的精神觸感，伴隨著他被壓制的力量，他知道這不會持續太久，“不管你要做什麼，格雷先生，都不會改變我要把你撕碎的事實。”</p><p> </p><p>格雷的牙齒在亞瑟的耳廓邊摩挲，刺痛的感覺讓他知道男人咬破了他的肌膚，亞瑟咬下了咒罵的慾望，“你什麼也沒辦法做。” 格雷告訴他，語句伴隨著殘酷的笑聲 ，“沒有人會來救你，沒有半個天殺的警衛能動我，這裡只有我和你，甜心。”</p><p>噁心感突地竄起，亞瑟說，“不要這樣叫我。”</p><p>“為什麼？殺手47不也這樣叫你嗎？”</p><p> </p><p>殺手47，瓊斯，一個陌生、讓人窒息的時刻，亞瑟發現自己竟然希望那個男人就在這裡，瓊斯已經清楚表達了他的佔有慾，以及尋找超能力找弱點的詭異愛好，他無疑的也想殺死亞瑟，但這個念頭並不是堅不可摧的，那每分每秒都在改變，瓊斯的想法無法預料——但這真的比格雷好太多了，後者很清楚想要什麼，也知道他要對亞瑟怎麼做。</p><p>但亞瑟很快地甩掉了這個想法，他不會驚訝瓊斯已經找到了監獄的出口，他是個詭計多端的混帳，而不是某個穿著閃亮盔甲登場的騎士。所以亞瑟只是緊咬牙關，說：“我是超能力者。”</p><p>他告訴格雷，忍住了男人撕開他上衣時的嗚咽，衣服的碎片從胸口滑落，飄到了地上，該死的，亞瑟很喜歡這件襯衫。“你知道我是念動操控者，格雷先生，我可以毫不猶豫的把你分解成分子大小。”</p><p> </p><p>格雷輕蔑的哼了一聲，雙手野蠻的撫弄亞瑟的胸膛，最後來到了他的褲頭，“你沒有那麼強大，”他說，“我已經知道了你的能耐，沒什麼好怕的。”</p><p>當然不是在藥物作用的時候，只要不再服用藥劑，他在明天前很快就能重拾力量，而如果格雷依舊對他的發情期如此感興趣，那就意味著他到時會想辦法的靠近他。</p><p> </p><p>這並沒有誇大，他的力量或許還達不到將人體撕成“分子”大小的水準，但他能夠精準的掌握格雷被金屬外骨骼保護的脆弱脖子，也許他能夠在對方的腹部扯開一個洞，破壞他的結腸，讓這男人會哭著被敗血症折磨致死。這個計畫其實糟糕透頂，僅只能算作一種報復，而不是任何形式的預防措施，但這就是亞瑟現在唯一得到的寬慰。</p><p>噢上帝，這就是他唯一的計畫了。</p><p> </p><p>在格雷開始脫下亞瑟的褲子時，走廊突然傳出了爆炸聲，然後是子彈與金屬摩擦的聲音在耳際響起，火花般的彈雨和金屬切片劃過了臉頰，他幾乎無法聽到，然而男人壓在身上的重量消失了，這次的感受十分鮮明，亞瑟轉過頭去，看到格雷已經站了起來，他的額頭上有一個凹痕，子彈幾乎穿過了金屬盔甲，形成一個肉眼可見的洞。</p><p>搞什麼鬼？</p><p>“嘿，艾默生!”</p><p>亞瑟使勁地轉過頭，過於快速以至於他的脖子發疼，在走廊的盡頭，在紅光的映襯下，是一身刺目血跡的阿爾弗雷德瓊斯，兩支手槍掛在他腰部的皮套上，而他手上握著的是一隻突擊步槍，他的笑容因為戰鬥的狂熱而變得十分明亮，眼睛裡閃動的光芒十分不正常。….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亞瑟撇了一眼格雷額頭上的凹陷，四周完全沒有錯失目標的劃痕，這意味著瓊斯以可怕的精準連續射擊著那微小的靶點，沒有一丁點偏差——男人拿著的可是突擊步槍，好吧，知道他掌握武器的熟練度是一回事，實際見到又是另一回事。</p><p>“瓊斯”，格雷咬著牙咆哮，“滾開。”</p><p>“Nah，我不這麼認為喔，”瓊斯懶洋洋的往前走了幾步，他的姿態充滿自信和狂妄，儘管格雷才是全身被金屬保護的男人。</p><p>他歪著頭，邪惡的笑意十分鮮明，上揚的嘴角透出幾絲瘋狂，“你試圖想動我的東西，我難道沒有告訴你，我這個人很討厭分享嗎？”他再度將子彈上膛，儘管槍口並不是瞄準亞瑟，後者仍是感受到了威脅。</p><p>格雷不平地發出聲音，一種挫敗夾雜著恐懼的氣味在空氣蔓延，那混合成了一種醜陋、令人作噁的東西，易感期的熱度不舒服的在亞瑟體內攪動。</p><p>“我他媽的才不會怕槍。”</p><p>瓊斯笑了，“當然了，”他說，像在進行一場正常不過的對話，然而那語氣下飽含兇禽蓄勢待發的殺意，“或者應該說，你怕的是拿著槍的我，我猜這兩者有很明顯的區別，不管如何，你知道我可以殺了你，對吧？我剛剛就差了那麼一點，再多一個微秒的射擊，我的子彈就能穿透你的盔甲。” 他又跨了一步，模樣與亞瑟印象中的紳士謀殺犯毫無二致——除了監獄標配的連身衣，“所以他媽的去你該去的地方，艾默生，或者我現在就殺了你。”</p><p>那麼一瞬間，空氣是靜止的，alpha的信息素充斥在整個走廊的空間，那是一種無聲的戰鬥，亞瑟僅是透過氣味就能感受瓊斯壓倒性的勝利，然後，格雷挫折的搔刮著自己的金屬，轉身離開。</p><p>雷鳴的腳步聲逐漸遠去，那過於壓抑的緊張氣氛終於完全消失，“簡直是地獄。”亞瑟呢喃著，他蜷曲著身體，雙手緊緊摟在腹部，想要緩和內臟不斷翻滾的噁心感，瓊斯的信息素在鼻尖縈繞，一種乾淨、清冽的空氣，伴隨著微弱的柴油和火藥煙霧，亞瑟意識到男人正在試圖安撫他，就像他把他推到情緒邊緣一樣，這個對比讓他發笑。</p><p>如果他現在看起來精神失常又如何？他今天已經夠“美好”了。</p><p>他聽到瓊斯靠近的聲音，靴子在金屬地板上幾乎是安靜的，亞瑟並沒有抬起頭，如果對方要殺了他，以他現在這個狀況，男人完全不費吹灰之力，所以他也沒有太過在意。</p><p>“我仍然不是你的東西，”亞瑟乾巴巴的說，瓊斯蹲在了他旁邊，一陣微弱、清脆的笑聲滑出了嘴唇，那聽起來十分悅耳，讓他聽起來更像是一個受過良好教養的omega，一個適合被吹捧的公眾人物，這確實是一個詭異的狀況，“雖然我很感激你的主權聲明，瓊斯先生，但僅僅是在這樣的狀況下。”</p><p>“或許吧，”瓊斯愉悅地說，亞瑟終於抬起頭看向對方，男人面帶微笑，那仍是狂野的、瘋狂的，但裡頭冷硬的物質已經開始軟化，幾乎可以說是甜美誘人，他的頭髮凌亂、連身衣上沾滿了亂七八糟的液體，右頰骨偏上的區域有一塊血跡，一滴血珠沿著下巴的弧度低落，亞瑟幾乎可以確信他從未看過一個男人如此英俊。</p><p>“一切如何，寶貝？艾默生讓你陷入麻煩了嗎？”</p><p>亞瑟不再顫抖了，但很顯然的，他還沒完全脫離方才的狀況，“他是我一直極力避免遇到的男人。” 他視線穿過了對方，落到了走廊的轉角處，那是格雷消失的方向。</p><p> </p><p>“我就不是嗎？” 瓊斯仍然在笑。</p><p>“恐怕不是，瓊斯先生，”亞瑟也回給了他一個微笑，更加柔和有禮，“當你把注意力集中在某個目標上，你實在很難防備。”</p><p>瓊斯大笑，仰起頭時暴露出了他上下震動的喉嚨，“你很聰明。” 笑聲很快地平息，他嘴唇上揚的看著亞瑟，彷彿為此印象深刻，“很吸引人，大概是這裡唯一具有智商的人物了。” 他起身的動作十分流暢，像是某種捕食者在追蹤中所會有的姿態，他朝亞瑟伸出手，“說真的，其中一個人甚至試圖賄賂我，他還提及了關於我父親的議題。”</p><p>亞瑟接過他的手，很清楚的察覺對方的暗示，瓊斯輕易的把他拉向自己，毫不費力地展示出了自己的力量，一種溫暖的、安心的溫度安頓在亞瑟胸膛，“政府那類的人傾向於相信他們無所不知。” 他說道。</p><p>“你也不喜歡他們，恩？”</p><p>亞瑟沒有回答，他的身份是最後的籌碼，不能如此輕易的放棄，瓊斯仍然很危險，無論他現在打的溫情牌多麽令人動容，相反的，他撇了一眼敵人消失的大廳，蹙起了眉頭，嘴角的弧度泛著一絲擔憂。</p><p>“我很意外你就這樣放他走。” 他有些心不在焉，“我記得你曾經說要為我殺了他，現在怎麼回事？你付諸行動了？” 紅光之下，瓊斯不會看出亞瑟漲紅的臉頰，這很好。</p><p>“在他全副武裝時，我不會殺了他”，瓊斯簡單的回答，“會有更迅速的辦法。”</p><p>“很好，”亞瑟說，語氣兇狠的連自己都有些吃驚，他回頭望向瓊斯，對方的笑容似乎有些凝滯，難以辨認的情緒在瞳孔裡閃爍，“我對他自有盤算，這部份希望你不會插手。”</p><p>瓊斯好奇的歪著頭，亞瑟可以感受到他眼神中的考慮，或許這會讓他有所警覺，但看來不是。</p><p>“我以為你和我不是同類人。”</p><p>“當然不是，瓊斯先生，沒有人能像你一樣。” 亞瑟加深了笑容，他傾身靠近瓊斯，鼻尖幾乎與男人胸膛相抵，他的手劃過了對方臀部，最終抓住了其中一把手槍，當他再次退後，瓊斯只是凝視著他。“但現在，那些攝像頭已經沒用了。”</p><p>“不用再演戲了？”</p><p>亞瑟微笑，一種真實的、危險的表情，那是繼承自他的哥哥們——作了些許的改動，在那之前，他的笑容曾經是更為致命的武器，“你不是唯一一個經歷過這所監獄“特殊治療”的精神病人。”</p><p>“你的名字是什麼，甜心？”</p><p>“這仍然得保密，瓊斯先生。”</p><p>“非得讓我強迫你說出來嗎？”這次換瓊斯靠近亞瑟，他帶有火藥的汽油信息速瞬間盈滿了亞瑟的感官，與他即將進入發情期的氣味嗡嗡混合，那是溫暖的，瓊斯動了動鼻子，笑容更加耀眼，“天哪，你聞起來真美味，我想如果再多一點恐懼，你聞起來會更棒。”</p><p>藍瞳燃燒著難以忽視的野性，“沒有皮帶和銬鏈了，寶貝，沒有什麼能阻擋在我們之間，除了你手中的那把槍，顯然我的速度在你之上。” 他更近了一步，亞瑟只能被迫後退，現在他退到了牆邊，冰冷的水泥底在背脊尾端，身體不自覺的拱了起來，“我仍然想著該怎麼讓你尖叫，甜心。”</p><p>有太多東西能讓一個人尖叫了，而當瓊斯說出這話，沒有人能清楚他的含義究竟為何，而在這裡，亞瑟無路可退的被對方困在身體與牆間的空隙，他實在沒空去思考。棒呆了，易感期的燥熱已經開始影響他的知覺，至少此刻的瓊斯看起來沒有那麼暴力。</p><p>他沒有表露自己的想法，亞瑟善於偽裝，但瓊斯也不遑多讓，令人驚訝的，他開始移動，沒有阻止亞瑟在肩膀和臀部的推拒，前者容許對方離開牆邊，回到走廊的中心。</p><p>“我猜你不知道怎麼從這裡離開？”亞瑟嘟噥著，沒有期望能得到答案，如果連員工都只能得到迷宮隧道的一個解法，那恐怕所有囚犯都毫無辦法，或許該慎重的去找一個擁有探知觸感的超能力者、或者一個力大無比的罪犯，依靠罪犯逃脫實在不是個好選項，但困境總是讓人不得不折衷。</p><p>也許，如果他的哥哥們在身邊，他們就能想出一個完美的方法，但其他的柯克蘭成員或許不夠危險，至少程度不足以讓他們被放到這裡，這裡的罪犯大多都是超能力者，而他最強壯的哥哥甚至無法和瓊斯抗衡。</p><p> </p><p>“我當然知道，”瓊斯說，把亞瑟遊蕩的神思撈了回來。</p><p>“什麼？” 他轉過神，眉毛因為不可置信而挑高，“怎麼可能？你怎麼可能知道這裡的路？”</p><p>瓊絲又露出那樣的笑容，張狂自負，該死的，他十分適合這種表情，“我的兄弟對搜集情報很有一套。”</p><p> </p><p>“我甚至不知道你有兄弟。”</p><p>他微微一笑，伸出手指按著嘴唇，“這是秘密” 瓊斯惡趣味的語氣就像在說悄悄話，眼神卻擺明著一絲警告。阿，當然了，知道他兄弟身份的人都會被殺掉。如果他表明了告知亞瑟的意願，事態會變的十分糟糕……又或者，這會是個好預兆？再次的，這個明顯有狂躁傾向的殺人犯與他共享秘密，就和被男人視為可丟棄的利用品一樣危險。</p><p>亞瑟點頭，再次確認了手槍的彈匣，又是另一把格洛克，當然了，美國人對他們情有獨鍾，似乎沒有人對龐德使用的經典款感到興趣，這真不幸。</p><p>——但這不是今日發生最糟糕的事件之一。</p><p>“所以，我們要怎麼離開？” 亞瑟將目光從槍把身上離開，手指有規律的敲著槍管，“你從你那神秘兄弟得到的資訊會如何幫我們逃出這裡？”</p><p>瓊斯拉開了嘴角的弧度，像個孩子，“喔，所以現在是“我們”了？你知道我是誰對吧？別告訴我你突然變得愚蠢，甜心，我討厭這樣。” 瓊斯把步槍的背帶掛回肩上，拇指按著他剩下的唯一一把手槍，他露出了牙齒，某種含義上的表現出了暴力傾向，亞瑟沒有顫抖，但那是一種類似的情緒，“你聰明的時候比較吸引人，美人。”</p><p>“相信我，瓊斯先生，我沒有忘記你是誰。” 亞瑟知道自己的表情不能稱作一個微笑，但瓊斯似乎很喜歡他現在的模樣，“但若要從這座監獄裡危險的alpha們選擇一個同伴，我想選擇你會比較有保障。”</p><p>“這你就不用擔心了，甜心，”瓊斯拉長了句尾，他的口音再度帶上了南部腔，舒緩了亞瑟仍舊哽在胸內的焦躁，曾經有那麼一刻，亞瑟嚴重懷疑到底哪個他才是真的，或許在成為美國最危險的殺人犯之前，阿爾弗雷德聽起來就是這樣。</p><p>“只要我在你身邊，沒有人能碰你。”他的口音很快的在單字間轉換，變得更加冷酷、或者可說是十分躁動，“只要有人敢對你起任何的念頭，我肯定會殺了他們。”</p><p>縱使亞瑟不會承認，對方的話確實起到了安撫的作用，可能被強暴的恐懼消失了，有效率的被分門別類的放在了腦海深處，這是他在事情結束後必須處理的東西，而現在他有更重要任務。 氣氛仍舊是緊張的，粘膩的感覺在肌膚竄動，他的手指安放在手槍的板機上，有些刺癢。</p><p>亞瑟成為omega之後，許多alpha得寸進尺的找尋機會，想將他逼到不得不的地步，這是他始終無法完全克服的恐懼——即使母親盡可能地訓練他，試圖讓他把這種吸引力轉化為可利用的優勢，他可以將一個天真無邪的Omega扮演的很好，當然——但他不可能對潛在的性別劣勢無動於衷——這來自於血液基因。</p><p>顯然過度的思考讓他洩露了一些情緒，因為瓊斯靠近了他，大理石般雕刻的臉龐英俊、卻又使人害怕，“你的恐懼聞起來並不是很好，”他說，隱含著一絲不愉快，“你不能被其他人嚇唬，他們沒有資格。” 瓊斯近的可以碰觸他，他彎下身，深呼吸了一口氣，真誠的凝視著亞瑟，裏頭的關心幾乎讓亞瑟驚慌失措。</p><p>“你還好嗎，寶貝？我說的是，你真的撐得過去嗎？”</p><p>亞瑟的笑聲有些虛浮，到底是忽略了這個狀況，“這與我認知的<strong>極度糟糕</strong>還是有差距的，瓊斯先生。” 他草率地揭過話題，重新審視著走廊，“現在，你提到有一條出去的路，然後這個燈光已經開始讓我頭痛了。”</p><p>瓊斯仍舊看著他，然後才移開視線，他點了點頭，邁開了步伐，引導他們朝最近的牢房去，“前方有個連接的隧道，”他說，回頭瞥了一眼亞瑟，直到對方趕上了自己的腳步，確定他走在身邊，“然後就會是穿越監獄的走道。”</p><p>“我希望你確定方向正確，”亞瑟嘟囔，“我實在沒有死在這荒廢地下室的意願。”</p><p>“不會，”瓊斯露出微笑，亞瑟的瞪視只是讓前者笑得更加開心，“我是說，你總會找出一條出路的，不是嗎？我想不管他們給了你吃什麼藥，藥效總會過去，頂多你就直接把這炸出一個窟窿，移開天花板，然後我們就能離開了。”</p><p>亞瑟朝他眨了眨眼。</p><p>“拜託，你覺得我沒想到嗎？” 瓊斯仰頭大笑，聽起來對這個事實毫不在意，經典的美國人，當他的目光重新放到亞瑟身上，那裡頭有一種敏銳的直覺，隱藏著男人的聰慧，“你現在的力量微弱，但你表現的很強勢，許多超能裡者都有自卑情結。” 瓊斯搖著頭，說：“不是說你，甜心，你很驕傲。”</p><p>他臉上刻出的笑容依舊如此：殘忍、俊美、隱含著會讓亞瑟不自覺戰慄的絕望——那正是瓊斯最想要摧毀的東西。</p><p>”很有趣的推論，瓊斯先生。“</p><p>”再者，你知道的，一個能在藥物壓制下發出如此強烈呼喊的人，他擁有的心念能力肯定很強大。“</p><p>他的話讓亞瑟警鈴大作，一種來自深層意識的直覺，他眯起了眼睛，看向瓊斯，指頭不自覺的握緊了槍把，“你在說什麼？“</p><p>瓊斯笑著看他，手槍漫不經心的輕拍頭側，好像那並不是一個能殺死他的武器，如果亞瑟想這麼做的話——他當然可以，只要動用遠端操縱能力，扣下扳機不過是一個動念的問題，他擁有的力量足以完成，但他沒有，瓊斯的手放回了身側。</p><p>“就只是我的名字，上帝啊，寶貝你知道嗎？你求我來拯救你的聲音…“ 殘忍的愉悅沈澱在他的眼底，”還要假裝你不屬於我嗎？我已經在你身下留下了印記，很顯然，那殘留的時間比我們預想的都長。“</p><p>翻了一個白眼，亞瑟只是惱怒的朝瓊斯哼了一聲，選擇忽視臉上的熱度，“別奉承自己了，瓊斯先生，“他說，”你是少數幾個在這座監獄中能讓格雷害怕的人，而且也是唯一一個不會輕易讓他離開的人。“</p><p>亞瑟沒有和任何一個強大的超能力者結交，具有力量的Alpha很討厭被看輕，而顯然，被一個omega——他們所看輕的性別——這樣對待不會有好處。</p><p>瓊斯不說話，他的表情像是明白了亞瑟不能明白的事，後者決定不再看他。</p><p>他們一直保持沈默的走到了隧道入口，那是一個簡單的維修門，嵌在了水泥牆不起眼的角落，電鍍層已經凹陷，鐵鍊也生鏽了，瓊斯取得了鑰匙並且打開它，裡面是一個昏暗的金屬製樓梯間，而不是放著拖把和斷路器的儲物間。</p><p>“您請。”瓊斯微笑的說。</p><p>亞瑟不置可否，“我寧願你在我前方，瓊斯先生。”</p><p>“我想你還是該改一下語氣”</p><p> </p><p>話雖這麼說，瓊斯並不在意做領頭人，亞瑟跟著他走了進去，讓門自然而然的闔上，階梯的空間僅能容納一個人的寬度，所以兩人保持著前後的隊形，雖然亞瑟的能力仍舊十分微弱，他仍能感受到周圍的重量隨著下陷的深度加重，這逐漸加劇他的焦慮，地心引力化作了實體力量，擠壓著他的肺部和胸腔，就像是一種無形的手掐在了脖子，使他窒息。</p><p>當階梯終於來到了盡頭，他們至少離地面有五層樓的距離，亞瑟的目光越過了瓊斯的肩膀，但他所看到的僅只是沒有盡頭的長廊和至少十二個的分岔，全部都是灰色的水泥，寬廣走道的照明物全都是白熾燈泡，這就像是驚悚電影裡的標準場景，以某種程度而言，危險是真的，尤其當其他罪犯也找到了這個迷宮的入口。</p><p>”你發誓你真的知道怎麼走？“他瞪著走道，好像這樣的威脅就能打開一個直通到底的捷徑，“瓊斯先生，我不想死在這裡。“</p><p>”我喜歡你叫我瓊斯先生的口氣，“這就是瓊斯的回應，語氣裡的笑意扭曲，然後他開始向前，抬著下巴、雙肩向後，自信滿滿地說，“來吧，甜心，這是個邁向自由的長途之旅。“</p><p> </p><hr/><p>穿越迷宮的時間似乎流動的特別緩慢，無法觀測天色與沒有手錶的情況下，亞瑟只能靠著計數和猜測去追蹤，畢竟他看到的都是相同的灰色牆壁和地板，耳裡聽到的都是燈泡發出的輕微嗡嗡聲，對時間感的掌握逐漸模糊，他的雙腳因為不停的走動而疲累，痠痛從與皮靴接觸的腳跟延伸，微弱的、詭異的怪異觸感鑽進了胸膛，一種急迫想要蜷曲在溫暖柔軟之物上的衝動蠱惑著亞瑟，直到來自地下的氣味侵入腦海，這個念頭才漸漸消去，那是一個荒謬的想法，在瓊斯帶領他走出迷宮前他該更加專心。</p><p>儘管瓊斯在醫務室裡表現的喋喋不休，此刻他卻近乎沈默，他偶爾會開口，講些毫無意義的調情，參雜了樂次不疲的要脅元素，但沒有更多了，大多時候他們都是安靜的走路，亞瑟仔細的聆聽，預測任何有可能逼近的危險，他一次又一次的測試自已力量恢復的程度，顯然昨晚下肚的藥物已經開始失去效用。</p><p>然而，分秒過去了，亞瑟注意到瓊斯回望的次數變的頻繁，緩慢的、陰影下的眼神從他的臉龐到脖頸的曲線，男人臉上自始至終都保持著不變的微笑，像是帶著面具，每一次的注視都讓亞瑟感到不適，對方的藍眼睛裡明顯有著什麼鮮明的、尖銳的東西穿刺著亞瑟的肌膚，安坐在他的血管裡。</p><p>直到腹部突如其來的一陣抽搐，亞瑟才終於意識到對方目光的含義。</p><p>他的發情期要來了。</p><p>“絕對不可能，”他低吼，用掌跟按壓著自己的腹部，一團過度溫暖的熱流盤旋在胃底，令人戰慄的感覺像是電流，沿著神經在肌膚表層擦出火花，尾隨著他的脊椎，最終攀至他的脖子。</p><p>瓊斯停下了腳步，“一切還好嗎，甜心？”他的語氣帶著惡趣味，現在亞瑟知道對方眼裡那始終閃爍的火花代表什麼意思了，當然了，對方當然知道即將要發生的事，他那該死的嗅覺畢竟能正常運作。</p><p>亞瑟怒視著瓊斯的臉，雙手在握著武器時還有些顫抖。“我要進入發情期了”，他嘶聲說，“你早就發現了，你他媽的混帳。”</p><p>瓊斯咧嘴燦笑，“當然了。”</p><p>那種目中無人的傲慢是迷人的，同時也是充滿挑畔的，它是自信、囂張的完美融合，許多alpha都擁有這種特質，但很少能像瓊斯一樣做得如此極致，亞瑟緩緩地深吸了一口氣，無視了煙硝味道和如沙漠般乾燥的空氣，他的週期還沒有真正的到來，還沒，他的心智他的身體還屬於自已。</p><p>“瓊斯先生，”他謹慎的開口，直接的凝視著男人，“如果你帶我離開這些隧道，讓我在發情期能好好待在一張該死的床上，那你到時要怎麽做我都會配合——你可以完全地擁有我。”瓊斯的表情沒有變，但他的眼神亮了起來、同時也變得危險，亞瑟忽視了對方帶給他的內心騷動，“但是，如果我在這裡、在這個糟糕透頂的地下室發情了，我絕對不可能讓你碰我。” 他挺直了身子，再次試探自己拿回了多少力量。</p><p> </p><p>兩人上方的燈光閃爍，亞瑟咬著牙，說：“夠清楚嗎？”</p><p>瓊斯眼裡的光啪的一聲熄滅了，他露出了微笑，尖利的犬齒讓他看起來異常兇殘，“十分清楚。”</p><p>“很好”，亞瑟瞇起眼睛，“繼續前進，瓊斯先生。”</p><p>瓊斯大笑，“有人等不及了。” 他說，眼神漸趨瘋狂，但沒有停下腳步，他俯視著亞瑟，給了對方一個眼神，直到後者跟了上來，他的笑意來自捕獵者的佔有慾，“別擔心，寶貝，我會好好照顧你。”</p><p>亞瑟壓抑著惱火，承受瓊斯注視著他的火熱眼神，“在加速移動前，你什麼都不會做。”</p><p>“你真的覺得你有能力阻止我？” 這聽起來就像一個天真的問題，瓊斯歪了歪脖子，露出小狗般困惑的眼睛，又或者，一個好奇的孩子，儘管隱藏在那男孩魅力下的是再明顯不過的恐嚇，對暴力病態的著迷鑲在男人展露的每一個神態，那確實讓亞瑟顫抖——但並不是全然的因為恐懼。</p><p>“如果我真的要做，我會直接讓你動彈不得，然後我就能對你為所欲為，你認為我做不到？你很聰明，甜心，但你這麼的瘦小，我用單手就能輕易地折斷你的手腕，然後在我操你的時候用另著手把你固定在身下。”  兇殘的光芒在瞳孔閃爍，“我還是想讓你為我尖叫，不論是哪種方式。”</p><p>“這也許是事實，瓊斯先生”，亞瑟反駁他，“但你不是強暴犯。”</p><p>“誰說的？”</p><p>“你自己說的。” 亞瑟抿著嘴，幾乎成了僵硬的線條，他注視著男人眼中瘋漲的慾念，“你說過了，會阻止讓任何人碰我，現在我要發情了，而你仍然<strong>沒有</strong>碰我。” 他繼續望著他，“你有很多令我恐懼的特質，瓊斯先生，但這不會是其中之一。”</p><p>有一段的時間，瓊斯就只是保持著他的瞪視，然後他露出微笑，一種可稱為真誠的東西展露在他那標準的笑容裡，“我還是有點想殺了你，”他說，好像他們正在談論天氣，“我會用很慢的速度，那我又能好好欣賞你流淚的樣子，我知道你是那種哭起來很漂亮的男人。” 瓊斯看著他，沒有眨眼，亞瑟的恐懼和掙扎總是讓他感到本能的興奮，“我也還是認為你十分適合紅色，那和你美麗的眼睛十分相配。”</p><p>一個小小的、機靈的笑意在亞瑟臉上轉瞬而逝，“如果你要殺了我，瓊斯先生，我建議你等到我完全恢復力量。” 他的目光透過睫毛落到瓊斯身上，黏在肌膚上的信息素讓他看起來更加甜美，“那才會真的使你興奮。”</p><p>一種未知的情緒閃過了瓊斯的瞳孔，“等等，你究竟有多強大？”</p><p>“我們走著瞧，瓊斯，走著瞧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>當新鮮空氣沁入鼻尖時，解脫的釋然幾乎讓亞瑟流下眼淚，雖然這可能只是荷爾蒙讓他變得更情緒化，體內那不可明說的暖流已經逐漸升溫，包裹著他的軀殼，每次聞到瓊斯的信息素都會讓他過度敏感的肌膚一陣刺痛，下腹部持續的抽痛逐漸難以忍耐，周圍的景物模糊的融進了灰色走廊的背景，儘管瓊斯在穿越隧道中表現的自信滿滿，這仍舊讓他感到十分惱火。</p><p>然後亞瑟感受到輕拂在臉旁的微風，“感謝耶穌，”他吸了一口氣，數小時來屬於地下的陳舊味消散了，“我甚至一度懷疑自己得住在那些隧道裡頭。”</p><p>“我告訴過你，我知道怎麼走出來。” 瓊斯微笑的說，“噢！嘿，在出去之前，你可能會凍僵。” 瓊斯把突擊步槍從肩上卸下，敏捷地把沾滿血跡的白色T恤脫了下來，身上隆起的肌肉傷痕遍佈，長時間受到陽光親吻讓他擁有一身的健康膚色，隆起的線條隨著他的動作起起伏伏，亞瑟喉頭鼓動，幾乎無法移開視線，直到瓊斯將衣服塞到了他面前，“穿上這個，艾默生畢竟毀了你的襯衫。”</p><p>啊，過去的數小時，亞瑟可說是打著赤膊的四處走動，ˊ或許是易感期略高的體溫驅逐了隧道裡的寒冷，他默默接下了對方的衣服，他還不是一個失去理智的omega，不管瓊斯的信息素在此刻多麽誘人鋒利。</p><p>然而，他再也無法瓊斯瓊斯眼神在他身上游移所激起的反應，“你穿著我的衣服的模樣真可愛” 瓊斯突然的說，他笑的露出牙齒，“看起來就像是我的omega。”</p><p>“我仍然不屬於你，”亞瑟駁斥他，“我穿這個是因為襯衫被毀了，就是這樣，再來，除非你想讓我在這裡發情，我嚴正建議該繼續往前走。”</p><p>瓊斯遵循了他的話，不發一詞的轉身，繼續他們的旅程，亞瑟緊了緊手中的格洛克，然後跟了上去。</p><p>當他們終於抵達出口，那是一條廢棄的排水口，邊上是一條柵欄，月光落在了綜橫的金屬條上，在地板投射出銀白色的影子，僅是這樣的反光，就讓亞瑟眼睛有些刺痛，但他仍然睜著眼睛，凝視著眼前被高大樹叢包圍的乾涸小溪，如田園般的獨特美景，不像是一個迷宮監獄的秘密出口會有的樣子。</p><p>亞瑟能聽到從遠方傳來的引擎振動聲，汽車在街道的行使讓地面隆隆作響，謝天謝地，他馬上就能睡在一張舒服的床上——呃</p><p>他的臉紅因為月光的照耀更加顯眼，幸運的是瓊斯的目光沒有在他身上。</p><p>男人正在審視著欄杆，那上面圍繞著鉸鍊，縱使有些距離，亞瑟依然能清楚的看到上頭鏽蝕的痕跡，該死，事情果然沒那麼簡單，對吧？帶著一種焦躁的急迫心情，他轉動著眼珠子，走到了瓊斯身邊，對方看向他，但亞瑟已經開始凝聚逐漸恢復的力量——然後將專注力集中在鐵鍊上。</p><p>不到幾秒，門開了。</p><p>“哇，酷斃了。”</p><p> </p><p>“帶我回該死的城市，瓊斯先生。”</p><p>瓊斯對這個命令十分滿意，至少他們目標一致，他領著亞瑟到堤壩的一側，那是一條相當繁忙的街道，沿路過去就是離迷宮監獄最近的一個城市，那不是亞瑟所熟悉的區域，但那裡有許多建築物、行走的路人與夜晚的燈光，不是某個廉價的美國恐怖電影會有地景，所有接近人氣的景象都讓他感到親切。</p><p>“我的車應該會在那裡，”瓊斯說，走到附近的一條小巷，裡面散落著破碎的玻璃和潮濕的紙板，亞瑟盡責地跟在她身後，拿著槍的手緊緊地依著自己的身體，另一隻手臂摀著腹部，那是疼痛擴散的中心，抽搐感變更加得強烈，“我們馬上可以弄給你一張床了，甜心，然後我們就能做些舒服的事。” 他給了亞瑟一種眼神，略過的電流在銀白的月光下十分明亮。</p><p>正如他所說的，確實有輛車在巷子的陰影下停靠，這裡如此荒涼，車子竟然奇蹟般的沒有被偷竊或被破獲，顯然瓊斯的同謀——大概是他神秘的兄弟——已經對此游刃有餘，那是一輛漂亮的車，雖然亞瑟對於這種事情沒有特別上心，但他的車板光滑，高度極低，外表深藍，在月光下近乎墨黑，這顯然是一輛注重性能的跑車，瓊斯似乎很喜歡競速類的車輛，十分傳統的Alpha，亞瑟從未見過像瓊斯一樣，如此熱衷腎上腺素的刺激、著迷於暴力血腥的Alpha。</p><p>車內是一套乾淨的衣服，一件白色襯衫、一條黑色連衣褲子，還有一條天鵝絨的墨色領帶，瓊斯迅速地脫下了獄衣，把他包成一個球，塞進了汽車的後車廂，亞瑟看著他的動作，瓊斯對於領帶十分在行，一個能打點好自己的紳士總是自帶魅力。</p><p>還有一件西裝外套，瓊斯考慮了幾秒後丟給亞瑟，“你的衣服上有血跡，寶貝，”他說，腔調帶著南部口音的熱情，“你需要一點東西遮住它。”</p><p>看著亞瑟穿上了外套，瓊斯感到十分愉悅，那對他的omega而言太大了，衣領落到了肩頭，袖子幾乎掩過了纖細的手指，這件衣服完美的遮住了所有可疑痕跡，這就是最重要的事，亞瑟試圖忽略瓊斯徘徊在他腰部的眼神，腹部陣陣的悶痛使他不得不用手臂死死環住，男人的神態讓他感到自己就像是個被逼到角落的獵物。</p><p>車內還有一個裝滿了鈔票的錢包，“Score.” 瓊斯笑容充滿邪氣，輕鬆地將自己移到了駕駛座，“操，這可以讓我們希爾頓飯店訂到最豪華的頂級套房，”</p><p>亞瑟滑進了乘客的座位，“一個設備齊全、價錢偏高、有風景的房間就可以了。” 他將手指縮回了外套的袖子。</p><p>“這就是我要的，”瓊斯說，開車離開了小巷。</p><p>路途是沈默無聲的，亞瑟安靜地坐著，他盡可能的蜷曲著自己，將雙腿抬了起來，彎著背的將下巴抵在膝上，城市亮光映在他蒼白的臉龐，他們已經進入了市中心，街道與建築物的場景變得逐漸熟悉，儘管來自腰部的酸脹使他十分痛苦，亞瑟沒有求助瓊斯，他只是將額頭靠在冰冷的玻璃，目光穿透了車窗，這並沒有使他體溫降低，但的確讓他舒服不少。</p><p>突如其來的，所有在腦中的事情驟然崩散，幾秒前亞瑟還盯著眼前的景色，看著經過他們的汽車尾燈，接下來就是難以忍受的一陣熱潮，他喘著氣，向前傾斜，安全帶緊緊地勒住，使他呼吸困難。</p><p>“還好嗎？”瓊斯的聲音像是蜜一樣舒緩著亞瑟，有什麼東西在體內霹哩啪拉作響，點燃了他深處的星星火火，直到無可避免的野火延燒肆虐。</p><p>亞瑟咬著唇，“我…”他的舌頭卡在了喉間，幾乎無法動彈，每一寸的肌膚都是滾燙的，他發情了，痛苦伴隨著難以觸及的快樂十分折磨，“瓊斯…..”，他的渴望因為得不到碰觸而疼痛，肌膚急須碰觸另一具溫暖的肉體、他需要被填滿，天啊。</p><p>“噢，我想我知道了。” 瓊絲語氣裡的笑意十分明顯，每一個吐出的音節都裹著得意，亞瑟強迫自己去忍受對方的專橫，“你需要我來照顧你，不是嗎？別擔心寶貝，我們快到了。”</p><p>他的聲音舒緩,充滿佔有慾的語氣像汽油一樣卷過亞瑟,他感到自己被放在火焰上澆烤。還有男人的性息素...突然間變得無處不在, 那是暴力的、具有侵略性的, 是煙霧、火焰和柴油的混合體。</p><p>“快…”亞瑟壓著嗓子，緊緊閉起眼，“該死的，瓊斯——” 他咬下喉間的呻吟，嗓音不自覺的拔高，尾音在靜謐的空氣中消逝。</p><p>“放鬆，”瓊斯柔聲說。</p><p>亞瑟的意識開始渙散，只剩下了逐漸增溫的熱度，緊緊的貼著每一寸血與肉，流竄著的情潮變成一種痛苦，Alpha壓倒性的信息素像樹林裡的雨霧，他放在腿上的手指緊緊纂著，透過衣料捏著大腿，好像就能減輕膚下難以忍受的麻癢。</p><p>瓊斯扶著亞瑟走出車門，他幾乎沒有反應，只是抓著瓊斯的白色襯衫，面料在掌心滑順，亞瑟知道他們走進了一個酒店大廳，瓊斯在櫃台與年輕女性輕鬆、快速地交談，他訂了間房，臉龐愉悅而迷人，表現得不像是個腳踝綁槍的逃犯，亞瑟聽到對方提到自己，男人的笑聲有些羞赧，他慌亂地做出了解釋，女人卻是理解的露出笑容，燦爛明亮。</p><p>他們擠進了電梯，亞瑟全身軟的無法支撐自己，門在身後關上，他發現自己被壓在了牆上，瓊斯摟著英國人的腰，另隻手撐在頭側，他俯身，嘴唇貼在亞瑟的脖子，觸感讓後者全身顫抖，嗓音斷斷續續，偏過頭讓男人更方便的親吻。</p><p>“你聞起來他媽的棒極了，”瓊斯啞著嗓子，牙齒在亞瑟下頷摩挲，舌尖點燃著的情火，“我真想就在這裡幹你，寶貝。”</p><p>瓊斯的碰觸讓亞瑟敏感的雙腿打顫，“你——你敢，”他試圖讓自己聽起來更有說服力。</p><p>“恩，當然不。” 瓊斯吮著亞瑟的喉結，令人頭皮發麻的電流竄過脊髓，他埋在亞瑟的頸部悶笑，寬大的手掌探進了對方的衣襬，按壓著胸前的突起，“我很確信你有特別說過，要我在床上操你。”</p><p>清脆的鈴聲由電梯上方傳來，瓊斯在門打開的瞬間攬住了亞瑟的肩膀，帶著他走過廊道，模糊中，亞瑟意識到他們進到了一個十分奢華的地方，午夜藍的地毯、淺黃的牆紙和羅列的牆上藝術品，瓊斯將他拉進懷裡，身軀瞬間被男人體溫環繞，他的意識逐漸滑入瀰漫的霧氣，隱忍般的呻吟從唇角溢出。</p><p>“快到了，甜心。” 瓊斯在他耳邊說。</p><p>他們幾乎是跌進了房間，亞瑟反應過來時已經被壓在門上，力道大的使肩膀和背部隱隱作痛，他仰著頭，無聲地吸了口氣，瓊斯的臉頰埋在了他的頸窩，情不自禁的咬了咬，一種快速、激烈的火花在兩人間流竄，那必定留下了痕跡。</p><p>“我等不及要讓你尖叫了，”瓊斯吻著他，近乎瘋狂，“上帝啊，我的寶貝，我要幹死你。”</p><p>急迫的衝動在胸膛醞釀，在理智來得及阻止前，他脫口而出，“亞瑟。”</p><p>瓊斯頓了頓，他微微收回身子，犀利的目光將亞瑟錠在了門板上，藍眼睛在昏暗的房間裡閃閃發亮，“你說什麼，甜心？” 他的五官變化難以辨認，眼裡充斥兇猛絢爛的情緒，熱潮席捲著下半身，僅僅是因為這樣的目光就讓亞瑟感到難以忍受，像是盯著夏日天空過久一樣發酸。</p><p>現在收回已經無濟於事了，亞瑟強迫自己顫抖的吐氣，“我的名字是亞瑟，”他告訴瓊斯，“亞瑟柯克蘭。”</p><p>他無法看出瓊斯是否認得這個名字，男人的臉龐綻放出明亮的笑意，張狂而蠻橫，“亞瑟，”他說，像是在試探單字在舌尖的觸感，他的嗓音低沈的翻滾著，亞瑟不知道對方能以如此繾綣的方式唸出自己的名字。</p><p>“很榮幸認識你，亞瑟。”</p><p>“這是我的榮幸，”亞瑟說，他們凝視著彼此，忽視了正在發情的生理機能不停抗議，“阿爾弗雷德。”</p><p>瓊斯——阿爾福雷德——露出微笑，一個恰如其分的、讓人畏懼的笑容，露出了犬齒，明亮的光芒映出了他的瞳孔多麼湛藍，他看起來十分俊美，一個鎖定獵物的獵殺者會有的姿態，修長的雙腿、寬闊的肩膀，每個alpha夢寐以求的外型表徵，亞瑟顫了下，有些脫力的靠在門上，他調適著呼吸，在阿爾赤裸的注視下吸氣吐氣，他從未感到如此無助過，就像一隻陷入困境的兔子，心跳得飛快，又或者那是因為發情期的錯誤認知，亞瑟發現自己沒有那麼討厭這個理由。</p><p>一連串的動作下，阿爾弗雷德將他抱了起來，幾乎沒給亞瑟一點時間就將他放在床上，重量讓床墊彈跳了一下，亞瑟的姿勢優雅，他移動著身軀，直到背部找到著力點，用手肘支撐著自己，瓊斯的身影籠罩著他，肩膀因為襯衫合宜的剪裁而格外強壯，他原先野性的笑容滲透了某種微妙的物質，那是更危險的東西， Omega強烈的本能讓亞瑟再也無法壓抑，他仰過頭，曝露出脆弱的脖子，雙腿失力的張開，阿爾弗雷德的目光沿著他身體的每個部位延燒，那種眼神使他更佳情動。</p><p>緩慢的，阿爾弗雷德的手移到了上衣的領帶，“之前做過嗎，亞瑟？”</p><p> </p><p>亞瑟搖了搖頭，“你——” 他在阿爾脱下領帶時咬下了一聲驚呼，該死的，完美著裝的男人總散發著無法抵抗的魅力，“你之前的假設……沒有錯。”</p><p>他不期待阿爾弗雷德能知道自己在說什麼，但男人顯然有所意會，“所以你沒有和任何alpha發生過關係，恩? ” 他用單手解開了脖子上的領帶，瓊斯盯著亞瑟，順其自然的讓衣物掉落餘地，“很好，我討厭當第二個。”</p><p> </p><p>手移到了衣服的鈕扣，刻意地放慢了速度，瓊斯歪著頭，惡劣的看著亞瑟繃緊的身軀，很明顯的是在試探對方容忍的界線，而亞瑟當然沒有那種耐性，他伸出手指，念動力的驅使下對方的衣服被大力撕開，變成碎片的衣料從男人健美的身軀滑落。</p><p>那麼一瞬間，阿爾似乎處於震驚狀態，他的嘴角上揚，迅速的抬起膝蓋壓在了被單上，上身連帶著肩膀向亞瑟傾過，輕盈的就像隻敏捷的獵豹，“抱歉啊甜心，不是故意要讓你久等的。”</p><p>他輕快的說，攆著步伐，單手壓在亞瑟胸骨之上，強迫對方躺在自己身下，掌心的溫度在這副身軀留下一簇簇火焰，他的牙齒在白皙的手臂上游移、帶著危險的碰觸。</p><p>“我應該要知道你忍不了的，發情的感覺如何，恩?”</p><p>亞瑟發著抖，他挫折的仰起脖子，喉嚨暴露在空氣中，“你——恩啊——你他媽的很清楚——” 他摸索著褲子的拉鍊，無法紓解的熱度讓他不停扭動著身體，他試圖丟開西裝外套，衣料下的每片血肉都竄起了火，一節節的自脊骨灼燒而上，而阿爾弗雷德的接近只是讓事情變得更糟。</p><p>“讓我幫你吧，”阿爾弗雷德脫下了他的外套和上衣，扔到了地板上，指尖沿著亞瑟的胸線一點點撫摸，描摹著肋骨間的線條，沿途往下，指甲在乳白色的肌膚上留下一道紅痕，他把手伸進了亞瑟的褲頭。美國人的臉龐帶著狡猾的笑意，他解開了，然後抬起亞瑟的雙腿，使柔軟的身子呈現彎曲的角度，然後連著內褲一同扯落。</p><p>他打開了亞瑟的雙腿，將之放到身體兩側，然後就這麼地凝視著，像一頭野狼般貪婪、飢渴的注視著獵物，亞瑟在alpha強大的氣勢下不自主的顫抖。</p><p>“上帝，”阿爾弗雷德語氣很輕，中指在白嫩的大腿內側按壓著，嗓音完全的浸染著南部腔調，“你真的好美，寶貝。” 他的眼睛眨也不眨地盯著亞瑟的雙腿之間，亞瑟能感覺到視線下的身體逐漸變得濕潤難耐。</p><p>這種滑潤與以往感受的都不相同，當然，omega早已習慣發情期間的生理反應——他是一個該死的Omega，處於該死的發情期——但他從未感受過如此迫要的情緒，就像打從心底的渴求，藤蔓般瘋長的慾望無法阻擋，自腹部攀爬而上沿著肋骨纏繞，他感到空虛、特別空虛，雙開大開的仰躺在床上，等著被填滿，滾在喉間的話語被他嚥了下去，迫切的渴望和令人窒息的懇求——他永遠不會讓阿爾弗雷德聽到。</p><p> </p><p>“那就開始吧，”他的語氣果決，卻透著一絲壓在嗓子的顫抖。</p><p>阿爾弗雷德笑起來的模樣完全貼合了精神錯亂的殺人犯標籤，但又弔詭的十分適合他，這表情刻劃出了男人下巴的鋒利曲線和眼睛的湛藍瞳色，亞瑟喘著氣，瞥了他一眼。</p><p>“當然可以，”阿爾弗雷德說，“乖乖躺下，想著英格蘭。”</p><p> </p><p>“操你媽的——噢——，”亞瑟的咒罵被狠狠掐斷，兩根手指粗暴的侵入了後穴。</p><p> </p><p>阿爾微笑，“你說什麼，甜心？” 他勾著手指，亞瑟彈跳而起，大腿不自主的在對方臀部兩側縮起，“我剛剛沒聽清楚。”</p><p>他抽出了手指，粗蠻的力道再次讓亞瑟有了反應，然後他又捅了進去。</p><p>在劃過某個定點時，亞瑟開始不自主的震顫，那是來自身體每處的肌肉收縮，那不是疼痛，但那確實讓他無法呼吸，每次的氣息吞吐都變得搖搖欲墜，快感在肌膚下搔抓，與滾燙的熱度在血管裡碰撞、交相匯集，痛苦的結合成某種無法忍受的電流。</p><p>阿爾弗雷德很快的厭倦了前戲，他拔出手指，一陣空虛和冷寂環繞著亞瑟，但很快的，那是拉下褲鏈的聲音，衣物的磨擦聲，然後是火熱的、粗大的物體抵在了他的入口。</p><p>亞瑟僵著身子，每一條神經都在敏感的官覺中叫囂著，電流竄流著他的整個軀殼，每一個地方都是疼痛的，野蠻的欲求、粗暴的拉扯，天堂地獄般的炎寒變換，亞瑟幾乎忘記了該怎麼呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>阿爾弗雷德動了，頂端毫不猶豫的破開了肉壁。</p><p> </p><p>“操，”亞瑟喃喃地說，無神的看著天花板不存在的陰影，“噢操……他媽的。”</p><p> </p><p>一種低沈、來自喉頭發出的震動穿透了亞瑟整個身體，“你的小嘴巴很不乾淨，亞瑟。”</p><p> </p><p>阿爾說，帶著一絲消遣和明顯的情慾，他再度挺跨，換得一陣劇烈的反應，“你的冷靜呢，恩?讓你失去理智就那麼簡單嗎？”</p><p>又是一陣笑聲，阿爾傾下身，陰影落在了亞瑟臉龐，他環抱住對方的頭，嘴角的弧度很邪惡，“如果現在剖開你的喉嚨，或許我能聽到十分甜美的聲音。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>噢，一個類似於被重擊的聲音從亞瑟嘴角脫出，介於呻吟與哀鳴之間，恐懼和性愛所揉雜的暴力，痛苦的顫抖，整副身軀的不由自主，他媽的，一切都太過了——太難以承受了、太過強烈了，但同時卻又如此的渴望，他需要更多。</p><p>“噢哇，那就是我要的，”瘋狂的抽插中，阿爾將臉頰貼近亞瑟的脖子，炙熱的呼吸和尖利的牙齒滯留在白皙的幾乎上，喉腔迸發出了無助的深音，頭偏向了另一側，緊閉著眼，理智被一波波過電似的快感給徹底淹沒。</p><p>“你喜歡被威脅，恩，寶貝？對恐懼著迷？”</p><p>“閉嘴。”</p><p>“告訴我，說我是錯的。”</p><p>“我不——哈啊——”阿爾在向前捅入時的同時咬下他的脖子，潮水般的快感洶湧而來，腦海一片空白，眼前只剩下黑白相間的閃光，一片模糊。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，等等——太快了，太——太多——”</p><p>“我不這麼認為，”另一個抽插，阿爾咬著他側邊的下巴，破碎的嗚咽和紊亂的呼吸讓亞瑟胸腔疼痛，“你說我可以在你發情時為所欲為。” 阿爾緩緩移動著他那寬大的、因為拿槍而長繭的手掌，摸到了亞瑟胸前，粗蠻的掠了過去，最終來到纖弱的喉嚨，“這代表我會以自己的方式來操你。”</p><p>“啊…天，啊——”</p><p>“叫我阿爾。”</p><p>亞瑟仍舊緊閉著眼，他忍下了再次叫出來的衝動。</p><p> </p><p>“閉嘴。” 他抓著阿爾的背，指甲深深陷入了男人的肌膚，他可以感受到血液在指尖留下，留下了傷口。</p><p>“我不——不行——。”</p><p> </p><p>阿爾的臀部壓著他的，而亞瑟的抗議明顯無效，嘴中只剩下了語助詞，突如其來的，滿溢的充盈感擊穿了他的世界，每次的吸氣都像是驚呼，就像一個得不氧氣的人急欲求生，他唯一能感知只剩下阿爾弗雷德侵犯下體的男根，不斷累積的快感在體內深處熊熊燃燒，屈服、投降、屬於omega的本能像是種毒藥，亞瑟失敗的十分徹底，他睜大了眼睛，茫然地瞪著天花板，手指胡亂的抓著阿爾的後背。</p><p>折磨十分緩慢，阿爾弗雷德抽回了兇器，亞瑟喘了一口，指甲徒勞的抓撓，阿爾弗雷德已經讓穴道食髓知味，主人仍舊不習慣這樣的身體，這種滿足他沒有從別人身上得到過——在遇到阿爾之前。</p><p>然後瓊斯又再度挺進，慢、深、長。</p><p>這次的節奏不快、不粗暴，或許正是亞瑟期許的，然而卻沒有比第一次來的溫柔，每次的插入都是毫無止盡，以致於他甚至能從喉頭感受到對方的侵入，好像阿爾弗雷德已經在體內深切的刻下屬於自己的印記。</p><p> </p><p>層層堆疊的快樂浪潮般的沖刷著，他掙扎著呼吸，每次都像是一種力道無情地拍打肺腔，阿爾每次的推入都向著閃電般的爆發力度，隨之而來的就是落在亞瑟肌膚上的情火，愉悅、痛苦，他喘不過氣，迫切的索求，因著每次感官的強度而顫抖，情慾積累在胃部的底坑，隨著阿爾弗雷的的每個動作而灼燒。</p><p>然後他停下了，兩人之間還處於緊密交合的狀態——然後——然後什麼東西漲大了，他的結，逐漸飽脹，將他們鎖在一起，徹底了奪去亞瑟的呼吸。</p><p>在亞瑟發出高潮的驚呼前，熱度一發不可收拾，有如超新星般瞬間爆炸，似乎要把他燒成灰燼——然後它們逐漸失去光亮，緩慢的變成了一種仍在然溼燒的物質，沸騰著，阿爾將自己的東西灌注進去，亞瑟淺淺的呼吸，情慾煽動著火焰，在體內變成如蜂蜜般黏稠、緊緻的快感。</p><p>然後，當他的意識仍在雲端飄蕩，男人的牙齒再度回到他的脖子和肩膀得肌腱，他啃咬著，很用力，這次是單純的痛苦，一種尖銳的刺痛，亞瑟痛呼出聲，指甲再次嵌進了對方的皮膚，一陣腦內啡所產生的熱潮，把一切轉換成柔軟的、金黃色的綿密柔霧，甜美的暖度充盈了起來，逐漸在他與阿爾弗雷德相貼的肌膚間蔓延而開，那是很簡單的滿足，從脖子的碰觸一路到了他的指尖，這感覺……很好，這個想法相當貼切他現下的狀況。</p><p>阿爾弗雷德抬頭，嘴唇上沾著一點點的血跡，他的微笑是亞瑟目前見過最柔軟的，雖然同樣帶著狂亂的氣息，但那裡頭有溫度、有朦朧的光點。</p><p>然後，當然了，阿爾弗雷德低下頭吻他，一個柔軟、緩慢的猶疑，他嚐起來帶著鐵的味道，苦巧克力和煙硝的微妙氣味，亞瑟在兩人相貼的唇間發出悶哼，他扭動著腿部，卻感受到了阿爾弗雷德在他體內的結，手指漫無目的的沿著男人背後突起的傷疤撫摸。</p><p>當阿爾拉開了距離，他仍然在微笑，“才意識到我從沒有這樣做過。”</p><p>“恩”亞瑟只是這麼躺著，看起來似乎很滿足，然後他抬起頭，跩住了美國人的下巴——猛然的手肘攻擊，快速掃過對方鼻樑。阿爾弗雷德很快的掐住了對方脆弱的手腕，既而壓在英國人頭側，他們盯著對方，呼吸粗重，一個類似於野獸咆哮的震動從阿爾弗雷德胸膛傳出。</p><p>“不是我不喜歡這種熱情，寶貝。” 阿爾的笑帶著怒意，他的瞳孔再度閃爍著桀驁的攻擊意圖，他加大了力道，那讓亞瑟記起對方曾威脅過要用單手擰斷手腕的話，或許對方真的會這麼做，畢竟輕而易舉，他的心跳裹著恐懼在耳膜震動，另一個熟悉的暖流卻也重新在腹部盤旋，</p><p> </p><p>“但你要記得自已還在我身下，不該惹我生氣。”</p><p>“你他媽的擅自綁定了”，亞瑟憤怒的看著他，“我沒有同意你這樣做。”</p><p>阿爾嘴角上揚，眼中高漲的憤怒絲毫沒有消散，“所以我沒有問啊。”</p><p>“耶穌基督”，亞瑟讓自己再度摔回床單，忽視了瞬間產生的電流，那畢竟很快就會消失，“警告一個要和你永遠綁定的人就那麼困難嗎？” 怒氣隨著語氣消散，好像那只是一時興起的情緒。說實在，他現在沒有多餘的心思，畢竟阿爾弗雷德方才給予的溫暖還是新鮮的、沒有退散的，在他的血液裡流淌。</p><p>阿爾大笑，“如果你想要，你大可以在適合的時機朝我開槍，但你沒有，你要求我在你發情的時候幹你。”</p><p>“別自吹自壘了。”</p><p>他逐漸閉上眼睛，疲憊開始侵蝕肉體，今天夠冗長了，而阿爾弗雷德的結正在用自己的方式舒緩他，“你是這種狀況下唯一符合條件的Alpha，我知道自已沒有辦法單獨度過發情期。”</p><p>“你的信息素聞起來很快樂。”</p><p>“不可能。”</p><p>“我的鼻子不會說謊，寶貝。” 阿爾在他頸部落下張嘴的咬吻，“你聞起來很快樂，一個滿足的Omega。” 牙尖在亞瑟的下巴摩梭，然後他愉悅的哼了出來，“而你聞起來和我一樣。”</p><p>”所以這是誰的錯？“</p><p>”屁股裡都有我的結了，還這樣對我說話？“ 阿爾弗雷德在亞瑟的肩上悶笑，“我想我們需要好好處理態度問題，總有方法可以讓你變得聽話一點。“ 寬大的手指猶疑至亞瑟的兩側，順著他的肋骨按壓，力道使身下人疼痛，”我想我們有足夠的時間，不是嗎？“</p><p>”恩…“ 靜謐的氣氛流淌在兩人之間，只剩下呼吸的聲音，每次的動作都會造成絲織物的滑動，那很完美、甚至可說是一種浪漫的平靜，一種溫存，亞瑟了解到很久沒這樣了，他總是容易對某件事感到惱火。</p><p>過去的兩年，他的人生總是被迫處在一個冷靜的狀態，透過藥物作用，模糊的去面對一切，而現在——被一個暴力的、精神異常的殺人犯困在身下，隨著發情期揮之不去的熱度和緩慢恢復的力量，亞瑟發現他非常懷念這種倚靠腎上腺素的歡愉，真的沒有任何東西能比較。</p><p>“阿爾”，他呢喃，模糊的喚著這個名字，“我有一個…..請求。”</p><p>“恩？”阿爾吻著他的臉頰，溫柔地足以使他顫抖，“你要求我了嗎？”</p><p>“當然不是，我只是在想，等這個階段過去了，我們能不能去獵殺一個人。”</p><p>“視情況而定，目標是誰？”</p><p>亞瑟睜開了眼睛，對方凝視著他，銳利的好似能割開肌膚，英國人有自己的堅持，怒火在綠瞳深處燃燒著，甚至直到阿爾眨了眼，他仍舊沒有移開視線。</p><p>“我想可以從我們的朋友，親愛的格雷先生開始，”他說，阿爾咧開了嘴，“我們和他都有一些私人糾葛要處理。”</p><p>阿爾的笑容光亮的像是爆炸的星點，使人暈眩，“我喜歡你這個模樣，“他說，再次用力的推入那窄小的穴口，得到了亞瑟的一聲呻吟，”殺戳慾望，我總有一天會把你內心的超級惡棍跩出來，寶貝。“</p><p>”喔親愛的，“亞瑟容許自己用母親教的方式微笑，狡猾、聰明，對於一個天真的omega而言明顯太過任性，他齒尖微露，祖母綠的眼底閃著許久未見的殘忍和危險，這樣的笑容曾經嚇壞了許多的可怕alpha——而阿爾弗雷德，當然了，僅僅是露出了好奇的神色。</p><p>亞瑟說：“在你學會用槍前，我已經是個遭人通緝的罪犯。“</p><p> </p><p>”棒呆了，“ 阿爾咧齒一笑，對於任何的局外人而言，他們看起來就像隻兩隻野獸。</p><p> </p><p>月光無聲的自窗口流淌，亞瑟厭倦了這種靜謐，他說：“讓這世界見鬼去吧，寶貝。“</p><p> </p><p>對阿爾弗雷德瓊斯這種男人而言，這確實是個可行的提案。</p><p> </p><p>FIn</p><p> </p><p>* 阿爾的罪犯代稱為Hitman，是一個常常出現在電動、電影裡的殺手代號，直翻中文是職業殺手，但少了代稱的意味，故借用著名的刺客任務代號。</p><p> </p><p>*胡提尼為著名的匈牙利逃脫大師，能從各個手銬、鐵鍊的束縛中神奇的恢復自由。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>